CGIS: Capítulo 1 La unión a la fuerza
by Esciam
Summary: Spinoff del 7x18. Conocimos a la Agente especial Abigail Borin de la Coast Guard Investigative Service  CGIS  ¡Una Gibbs pelirroja con su propio novato para darle callejas! Pero... ¿cómo será su propia agencia, ambiente y casos? ¡Aquí la respuesta!
1. Guardacostas muerto, prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes Borin y Omagi son propiedad de los productores de NCIS, Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg y el guionista de ese capítulo: Lee David Zlotoff.

**1**

**Guardacostas Muerto, **_prólogo_

El bedel, un hombre de unos sesenta años, negro, calvo y delgado; abrió la puerta del compartimento del fondo para entrar furtivamente. Aunque llevaba la mopa y el trasto con agua y desinfectante, no tenía el menor deseo de limpiar, sino de poder fumarse un cigarro en solitaria paz.

Cerró la puerta sigilosamente, dejó de un lado aquel aparatejo, prendió la luz y, por fin, sonriendo, sacó la cajetilla de su bolsillo trasero del mameluco y se dispuso a oler los cigarrillos… cuando otro olor se coló en su nariz.

El embrujo de saber que pronto iba a estar fumando se fue al instante. Desde algún lugar entre tantas cajas de cartón empaquetadas con comida para Haití, le estaba llegando aquel olor salado y metálico que conocía tan bien desde Vietnam.

Dejó de sonreír y maldijo su suerte. Aunque la tensión que corrió por todo su cuerpo era justa para necesitar más el cigarrillo, el momento no lo era. Sabiendo –pero deseando que no fuera así– lo que posiblemente se encontraría, y con la nariz al frente, se adentró en el gran salón destinado para guardar cualquier tipo de carga. Tal vez no llegaría tarde.

Semejando un poco a un perro rastreador por su cuerpo en total alerta y el uso de la nariz como guía, no le fue difícil encontrarlo.

La primera señal fue el charco de sangre en el pasillo. Aunque casi se devuelve al ver eso –hasta miró hacia la puerta con cierto deseo–, se mandó a seguir. Cuando encontró el cuerpo, tuvo que dejar ir la exclamación:

—Maldición. —en voz baja… sólo quería fumarse un cigarrillo y terminó encontrándose casi al fondo, escondido en uno de los delgados pasillos laterales; el cuerpo de un hombre alto, calvo y fornido; tirado de medio lado, con dos heridas de bala: una en el pecho y, otra, en la frente. La sangre estaba fresca.

Mientras trataba de serenarse pensando que, al menos, no veía el gran orificio de salida de los balazos, cogió su walkie-talkie y, después de carraspear, dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo:

—Alex, voy a decirle al capitán que tenemos que devolvernos. Hay alguien asesinado a bordo. Y hablo en serio.

Después, sí se dejó fumar el cigarrillo.

**OoOoO**

Hola! Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esto! Solo quiero decirles que no voy a describir mucho a los personajes principales, por lo que, si quieres conocerlos, los puedes ver en este link (después de quitarle los espacios): http:/ esciam. livejournal. com/22476. html (Sí, hice un cast, así de emocionada estoy con esta historia)

Ahora sí, sigamos con esto…!


	2. Guardacostas muerto

**1**

**Guardacostas Muerto**_, parte final_

_II._

Los pasillos dentro del barco eran angostos, grises, metálicos, prácticamente claustrofóbicos; pero la Agente Borin caminaba por ellos casi como si fuera su casa, siguiendo a un hombre de mediana edad, cabello casi al rape, nariz grande y de poros muy abiertos, con una extraña manía por tratar de subirse los pantalones a la cintura, aunque su voluminosa barriga lo hacía imposible.

—… entonces llamamos a la central y, mientras ellos hablaban con ustedes, nos devolvíamos. Sus compañeros llegaron en un helicóptero hace casi una hora, están ahí desde entonces.

Borin asintió. Podía ser que la oficina de la CGIS en sí no tuviera tantos recursos, pero en lo que se trataba de contactos con la Guardia Costera, estaban muy bien. En todo el territorio del país sólo hay 7 oficinas de la CGIS y, aunque los casos podían no ser tan numerosos como los de otras agencias, el territorio que tenían que abarcar sí era grande. Al menos en eso, en la prontitud de llegada a las escenas del crimen, sí eran envidiables.

—¿Cuántas personas han entrado? —preguntó Borin.

—Sólo yo y Tony. Anthony Mills, uno de los bedeles, él fue el que lo encontró. Se ha encargado en éstas dos horas de que nadie, además de su equipo, entre.

Kyle Omagi, que iba detrás de Borin con un paso más inseguro, viendo al piso y su libreta alternativamente, casi como si temiera tropezarse y caer sobre su jefa; apuntó esa información.

—¿Sabe de quién se trata? —preguntó ella, sin necesidad de dejar explícito que hablaba de la víctima.

—No señora. Bueno, sé que era uno de los encargados del equipaje. Lo vi trabajando cuando subían las cajas al barco, antes del salir del puerto; pero no sé su nombre y, como no he tocado nada de la escena, no he visto su identificación… —su voz se hizo un poco más insegura—. La sangre no permite ver el nombre.

El hombre trató de subirse los pantalones y, de nuevo, no lo logró.

—¿Está seguro de que era él?

—Sí señora, hablamos un instante por la demora que estaban teniendo. Parecía distraído.

Omagi apuntó eso y lo subrayó, mientras ella seguía el interrogatorio:

—¿Hace cuánto que lo vio con vida por última vez?

Él hizo un poco de memoria, mientras doblaban en una bifurcación, hacia la izquierda. Omagi había dejado de escribir en una hoja, fue a la siguiente e hizo una raya a lo alto de la misma, para escribir de lado.

—Cuando discutimos, como una hora antes de zarpar. Puede que a las 0800 horas.

—Desde eso a que encontraran el cuerpo, ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? —le preguntó esta vez, Omagi.

El hombre volvió a ver hacia atrás, como si se hubiera olvidado que llevaba a dos personas al lugar, no sólo a una. Borin lo miró como diciendo: _¿Qué espera para contestar? _Y él lo hizo, reanudando el camino:

—A las 0953 horas exactamente… Mills, ellos son la Agente especial Borin y el agente especial Unagi.

—Omagi —dijo este, acostumbrado y bajando por fin la libreta.

—Omagi —rectificó el hombre, viendo a su subalterno—. Ellos son de la CGIS, y estarán a cargo de la investigación. —su pantalón fue de nuevo vencido por su barriga.

El hombre que los saludó militarmente desde la puerta, emulaba muy bien la dignidad de los centinelas, misma que lo hacía parecer más capitán que el propio capitán. Borin lo miró al rostro, seria, mientras que el hombre que los había estado acompañando hasta ahí, abría la puerta que estaba cerrada con llave.

El conserje seguía totalmente firme, por lo que Borin le habló militarmente:

—En descanso. —el señor Mills bajó los brazos y los llevó a su espalda—. El Agente especial Omagi tomará su declaración.

—Sí señora.

Y Omagi se quedó mirando un poco incómodo al hombre, mientras Borin y el capitán, entraban al lugar.

_III._

Gabriel O`Connor, enfundado en unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca de botones por debajo de un sueter marrón y con la chaqueta de la CGIS; siempre parecía estar algo desaliñado, como su cabello y su inicio de barba. Sin embargo, en ese momento estaba dando un recorrido pausado por los alrededores de las cajas, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mirada alerta; en busca de alguna nueva evidencia. Iba a sacar la foto de unas pocas gotas de sangre que vio en una caja, cuando oyó la voz de Borin acercándose:

—… por lo que, sin que hayan dado su declaración por lo menos todos las personas encargados del equipaje, estas cajas no salen… ¿Podría hacer que regresaran aquí los que se fueron en la mañana? Gracias, señor Roberts…

Lo hizo perder la concentración, bajar un poco la cámara y tomar la foto hacia la doctora Kendra Ndiaye, dejándola encandilada por un instante. La mujer, vestida más como una ejecutiva de una gran empresa que como la examinadora médica que era; simplemente lo miró con seriedad después de pestañear repetidamente. Éste le dijo, verdaderamente apenado:

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué tenemos? —oyó la voz impositiva de Borin justo detrás de él.

Éste dio un pequeño respingo y se hizo de lado para que ella pudiera acercarse más a la doctora y el cuerpo. Kendra se levantó y empezó a hablar profesionalmente junto a Borin, con ese acento inglés leve pero algo seco, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en la víctima, que ella había movido para que la posición fuera más natural. La voz algo baja y aterciopelada, pero el tono firme:

—Según lo que he visto hasta ahora, el señor Peter Lugoci fue asesinado más o menos a las 0830 horas, por heridas de bala en la parte anterior derecha de la cabeza y el corazón. Cualquiera pudo ser fatal.

—Estilo ejecución —dijo Borin, como pensando en voz alta—. ¿Heridas defensivas?

—No. Parece que el ataque fue muy repentino. Según lo que Gabe ha encontrado, todo empezó más o menos aquí… —ella volvió a ver a O`Connor mientras caminaba al pasillo central, hacia de la entrada.

Sin necesitar más que esa mirada, O`Connor se acercó a ella y se puso al frente de la misma. Él levantó su mano izquierda como si tuviera un arma y empezó a hablar, totalmente concentrado en lo que iba a hacer, y en no ver a su jefa:

—Según la salpicadura de sangre que hay en el techo y en las cajas de atrás, la primera herida fue hecha a la cabeza del señor Lugoci, con un calibre pequeño desde aquí. —Hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la caja a su izquierda—. Encontré rastros de pólvora ahí por lo que, aunque apuntó hacia la derecha de la frente, es zurdo —hizo la pantomima que disparó y la doctora Kendra se sentó en el piso pero se volvió un poco hacia atrás, a otro charco de sangre y un poco de materia cerebral:

—El señor Lugoci cayó, y su cabeza dio a ese lugar.

—¿La bala?

—Aún no la he encontrado —le respondió él, con un tono de disculpa y bajando la mirada después de intentar verla al rostro.

Borin asintió y esperó. O`Connor pareció darse cuenta de eso un segundo más tarde de lo necesario, por lo que habló más rápido que antes mientras caminaba hacia la cabecera de la mancha de sangre:

—Entonces, como las marcas de arrastre y sangre dejan ver, —él hizo la pantomima solo, porque la doctora se puso en pie, dando a entender que no quería ser arrastrada. O`Connor hablaba y caminaba hacia atrás algo encorvado, viendo a donde iba, mientras seguía con las manos al frente, como si en verdad arrastrara un cuerpo invisible—. El asesino (es más probable que sea varón, dada su metodología), lo ocultó aquí, lo dejó tirado y luego —estando a la par del cuerpo, hizo de nuevo que apuntaba con la mano izquierda y que disparaba—. Lo remató al dispararle en el corazón.

—Parece un trabajo de un asesino profesional —comentó Borin—. Resuma sangre fría.

—Sí… —pareció que O`Connor quiso decir algo más, pero no se le ocurrió qué.

La doctora Kendra se acercó de nuevo al cuerpo, y se acuclilló frente a él mientras O`Connor le daba más espacio. La mujer tomó las manos muy blancas y fuertes del señor Lugoci, con las suyas (debidamente enguantadas), y las puso en una posición más cómoda a los lados del cuerpo. Todo lo hizo suavemente, con cierta reverencia, mientras decía:

—La bala del corazón sigue en el cuerpo del señor Lugoci. Gabe buscó huellas digitales en las muñecas, porque debió ser por donde el asesino lo agarró para arrastrarlo, pero nada.

—Usaba guantes. —explicó O`Connor, con un mohín que dejaba ver que sólo decía lo que ellas pensaban.

La doctora Kendra veía al cuerpo en silencio y con respeto, mientras O`Connor miraba las fotos en su cámara digital y Borin veía de nuevo la escena como si recorriera en su cabeza los hechos. Luego, se volvió a los dos y dijo:

—Llévense el cuerpo de una vez a la central. O`Connor, quédate a terminar de procesar la escena. —empezó a caminar hacia la entrada, diciendo—: Omagi y yo estaremos entrevistando a la gente encargados de la carga mientras lleguemos a tierra, por si alguien vio u oyó algo. Dos disparos no pueden pasar desapercibidos.

O`Connor se quedó viendo a la espalda abrigada de Borin, con su caminar rápido y determinado, sonriendo con una mirada brillante.

—¿Podrías ayudarme con el señor Lugoci, Gabe? —la doctora Kendra lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

_IV._

—Entonces, sólo esas tres personas de las 8 que vinieron a ayudar con el equipaje, siguen a bordo... —decía Omagi, mientras lo escribía y Borin salía al pasillo de nuevo. Al sentir su presencia, el agente especial se volvió ligeramente a ella, hablando con cierto entusiasmo nervioso—: ¡Eh, jefe! El señor es Alex Mitchell, encargado del equipaje.

—Agente especial Abigail Borin de la CGIS, encargada de la investigación del asesinato del señor Peter Lugoci.

El hombre, una persona que no podía tener más de 30 años, muy alto y larguirucho pero fibroso, pareció quedarse sin aire por un instante. Su piel, de por sí ya pálida, pareció casi ponerse verde de la impresión. Se recuperó fácilmente y vio a la agente especial Borin al rostro, con una mirada suplicante desde sus facciones algo redondeadas:

—¿Está segura de que es él, señora?

—Eso es lo que dice su identificación, señor Mitchell. ¿Lo conocía?

—Él me dio este empleo, señora… pero, se suponía que él no estaba a bordo —cerró y abrió varias veces la boca, antes de mirarla como si pensara volver a hacer la misma pregunta.

Borin le dio un instante de silencio antes de decir:

—Necesitamos la lista de todas las personas que podrían haber interactuando con él esta mañana, y tener acceso a éste lugar.

—Sí, claro... sólo tenemos acceso los de carga, bedeles, cocineros y el capitán. Pero, se suponía que todos nuestros compañeros que no iban a estar en el barco y que llegaron en la mañana salieron, según nuestros registros y si Peter no salió, entonces…

—Deme sus nombres —le repitió ella.

Sacó un lapicero de un bolsillo interno de su saco, mientras Omagi arrancaba una hoja de su libreta y se la pasaba al señor Mitchell. Este cogió las cosas y empezó a apuntar los nombres, hablando con nerviosismos:

—No tengo idea de porqué alguien, y menos ellos, querrían matarlo.

—¿Oyó o vio algo extraño entre las 0800 y las 0900 de éste día?

—Como le decía al agente Omagi, no… no pasó nada raro hoy, que yo recuerde. Pero Pete se veía preocupado últimamente, aunque no me quiso decir qué le pasaba.

—¿Alguna idea? —preguntó Omagi.

El hombre pareció hacer un poco de tiempo, dejó de escribir para poder subir la mano y ver la hora en el reloj, jugó un poco con su cabello bien cortando…

—¿Y bien? —dijo, algo exasperada, Borin.

—Bueno, está lo de su posible divorcio… —dijo como a regañadientes, para luego hablar más rápidamente—: Pero insisto, no creo que su esposa lo quisiera matar.

Borin asintió con cierta ironía y Omagi trataba de no negar mientras veía la lista de las personas… gran mayoría de los asesinatos son perpetrados por conocidos de las víctimas.

—Necesito las declaraciones de todas las personas en la lista que todavía están en el barco.

—Como usted quiera, señora —dijo Anthony Mills, sorprendiendo a los tres presentes. Empezó a caminar explicando—: Los bedeles y las personas de carga, dormimos en la misma ala.

Omagi trataba de no parecer algo hastiado, pues, lo más seguro, él terminaría haciendo el trabajo solo mientras su jefa volvía a las instalaciones a penas O`Connor terminara con su examen preliminar de la escena…

_V._

—Peter Lugoci, 41 años, casado a los 28, sin hijos. En la Guardia Costera desde los 21, piloto de helicópteros de rescate hasta hace 4 años, cuando un accidente de automóvil le quitó motricidad a su brazo derecho, por lo que se pasó a vivir a Boston para el empleo de encargado de equipaje de barcos y helicópteros de la Guardia Costera… déjame ver su expediente disciplinario.

Borin estaba detrás de O`Connor comiendo una manzana, mientras éste movía ligeramente su asiento de allá para acá; cómodamente sentado en la silla giratoria, con el teclado en su regazo para no tener la cabeza erguida cerca del monitor y, así, darle más espacio a Borin de ver la pantalla.

Alrededor de ellos, tres personas más, científicos en toda regla, hasta con batas blancas; estaban en sus escritorios o cerca de algún aparato, en ese lugar blanco y con ventanales a un lado, con vista hacia otro edificio cercano y el cielo; sólo las maquinas, la voz rápidamente entusiasta de O`Connor leyendo y su teclear aún más expedito, parecían dominar la estancia.

—… Poco después del accidente, tuvo un encuentro violento con su supervisor y estuvo yendo con el psiquiatra por tres meses, se supone que salió bien de ahí para iniciar una nueva vida en Boston.

—No tan bien si se estaba divorciando y alguien lo mató.

O`Connor se irguió un poco con una sonrisa en la boca, abriendo una ventana en la pantalla que no necesitó buscar:

—No ha salido nada sobre el posible divorcio, pero sí hay algo más: La CGIS lo está investigando como el principal sospechoso de tráfico ilegal de antigüedades robadas en medio oriente, pasando por nuestros barcos y…

—Y por eso éste es mi caso, Borin. Lo tomaré desde ahora, gracias.

Los dos volvieron a ver sorprendidos detrás de ellos. Rivers los veía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, sin saco ni corbata, pero con una mirada penetrante, tal vez más por lo negros que eran sus ojos.

—La última vez que vi, me lo asignaron a mí —le respondió Borin rápidamente.

El aludido se acercó a O`Connor, y apoyó un poco las manos su escritorio, mientras decía con suficiencia y cierta tranquilidad:

—Cuando era sólo un guardacostas muerto, pero ahora que ese guardacostas terminó siendo mi sospechoso, no… —se volvió a O`Connor—. Necesito que me informes de todo lo que se vio en la escena del crimen, la doctora Kendra…

—Estamos hablando de asesinato, Rivers —le cortó Borin, diplomática—. Mi equipo es el primero en ese tipo de casos.

—Pero no el único. —su tono ya era más cortante, pero no la volvió a ver.

O`Connor se hizo un poco para atrás con ayuda de su silla rodante mientras hacía la pantomima de decir: "_Oh, Dios", _alejándose de los dos contendientes.

—Desde hace varios meses no investigas un caso como éste. Pero te mantendremos informado si quieres saber cómo van las cosas.

Rivers volvió a ver a Borin con una mirada más dura, aunque trató de sonreír un poco al decir:

—No, gracias. Sabes que tengo experiencia en homicidios y que hace tiempo no los investigo porque no tenía compañero desde que Patel se pensionó. Pero ahora, vuelvo a tener compañero y la víctima era parte central de mi investigación por lo que, te estoy pidiendo, que respetes que éste es mi caso.

—Y yo te repito que mi equipo y yo ya nos estamos haciendo cargo, y que nadie me ha dicho que tenga que cedértelo…

Los dos se miraron un instante, sabiendo que ninguno iba a dar el brazo a torcer… O`Connor veía a uno y a otro, esperando saber cual sería el siguiente en hablar.


	3. 1 Un caso, dos equipos

**2**

**Un caso, dos equipos, **_primera parte_

_VI._

Paulsson estaba sentado detrás de su gran escritorio atestado de carpetas y con una computadora (de las más nuevas) a un costado. El protector de pantalla con dos jóvenes de unos 20 años le sonreía a su padre, aunque este no tenía tiempo para verlas con orgullo por estar sobándose el puente de la nariz con los ojos cerrados, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—… Aunque Lugoci haya sido parte de tu investigación sobre tráfico ilegal, eso no hace que tú tengas que investigar su asesinato… como ya te dije, por pura cortesía profesional, te mantendré informado siempre y cuando cooperes con toda la información pertinente…

—… Él es parte de mi investigación y el que lo mató debe serlo también, ¡Por lo que claro que ésta debe ser mi investigación!... ¿Y pretendes que me quede sentado a esperar que me llames? Si quieres tener acceso a mi investigación, sería porque tú me ayudarías con la de Lugoci…

Se decían a la vez Borin y Rivers, viéndose a los ojos con miradas altivas, tratando de no subir la voz, pero con un tono totalmente convencido.

Los colores azules y amarillos pastel de las paredes enmarcaban esa oficina de unos 5x5 metros. El ventanal que dejaba ver el cielo nublado estaba justo detrás del escritorio de Paulsson; dos sillas frente a este que ni Rivers ni Borin querían usar, estando de pie entre éstas y un sillón para tres personas, junto a uno individual. A un lado, el minibar y la puerta, al otro, un archivero.

Paulsson es de las personas que piensan que sólo se debe tener lo que se necesita, por lo que el tener aquel cuadro (un paisaje idílico) y ponerlo justo en la pared frente a él, lo era. El Agente a cargo de la oficina de Boston abrió los ojos y miró el cuadro, aunque Rivers lo tapaba un poco la vista, logró destensarse y dejó salir el aire contenido antes de fijar la mirada en los dos Agentes frente a él.

—¡Ya basta!

Se dio el silencio mientras ellos lo volvían a ver.

—¿Cuándo dejaron de ser Agentes especiales de la CGIS para parecerse a mis hijas a los 7 y 9 años, al pelear por una muñeca?

Borin y Rivers apenas pudieron reprimir una cara de hastío. Las hijas de su jefe jamás sabrían lo tan famosas que eran en la CGIS, gracias a las tantas parábolas que su padre usaba con ellas.

—Jefe, con todo respeto —empezó Rivers…

—… estamos hablando de un caso de asesinato —terminó Borin, mientras su contraparte la volvía a ver molesto por la interrupción.

—Sí, lo oí la primera vez cuando expusieron el caso, antes de que se pusieran a discutir por él de esa manera. —Paulsson les hizo una seña con una mano extendida, que les decía: _"denme un tiempo de silencio, por favor"_, luego de lo cual se quedó unos segundos pensativo con la mirada baja. Borin y Rivers esperando el veredicto—. ¡De acuerdo! —terminó de repente su disertación interna. Se puso en pie y, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio, los vio con una expresión que daba a entender que lo que iba a decir, era irrevocable—: Los tres sabemos que si quitara a alguno de los dos de sus equipos de éste caso, ese equipo siempre lo investigaría, sólo que a las espaldas del otro. Por lo que, prefiero que los dos trabajen juntos antes de que me encuentre con un indignante espionaje interno.

Borin y Rivers se le quedaron viendo al rostro, para ver si estaba hablando en serio. Finalmente, dándose cuenta de que muy posiblemente, insistir sólo lograría que su jefe les quitara definitivamente el caso a los dos, Rivers se volvió a verla con tono tranquilo:

—Te haré llegar el resumen del caso.

—Te acompañaré para que O`Connor te ponga al tanto de lo encontrado en la escena del crimen.

Ambos sacaron sus celulares y se lo dieron al otro para que guardaran sus números de teléfono. Paulsson los veía ya más tranquilo, hasta el punto de volverse a sentar y, cuando iban a enfilar hacia la salida, habló de nuevo:

—Ustedes dos son de los mejores agentes que hayan pasado por esta oficina, por lo que espero que se comporten a la altura.

—No se preocupe jefe —dijo en seguida Rivers.

—Todo sea por darle justicia a Lugoci y su familia.

Ella abrió la puerta y empezó a salir bajo la atenta mirada de su nuevo compañero.

_VII._

Los dos agentes especiales de la CGIS caminaban con cierta energía, uno a la par del otro, hablando entre sí con ironía en su tono políticamente correcto.

—Sólo espero que el que trabaje en el caso sea el agente especial Rivers, y no el abogado que llevas dentro.

—Y yo espero que no hagas nada que ponga en peligro poder usar pruebas en el juicio… he visto algunos de tus casos y creo que debes dejar de depender tanto de las confesiones.

Ella hizo un movimiento de cabeza altivo al volverlo a ver:

—Me ha funcionado muy bien.

—Pero no al sistema —respondió Rivers, devolviéndole la mirada sin ninguna intención de retirar lo dicho.

Borin hizo una pequeña mueca, casi de asco, mientras dejaba de lado la escalera; sin embargo, Rivers empezó a bajarla. Ella lo volvió a ver:

—¿No tenías muchas ganas de hablar con O`Connor?

Rivers se volvió a mirarla, encogiéndose de hombros.

En los dos pisos de la CGIS, no era difícil saber en dónde se encontraban los diferentes departamentos. Entrando por los ascensores para el público, se apreciaba al instante un espacio circular de paredes colores pasteles, azuladas y amarillentas. La planta baja, a donde iba Rivers, estaba llena de cubículos con separaciones como de un metro y medio de altura, en donde protegían los escritorios, archiveros, bibliotecas, computadoras, impresoras, teléfonos y faxes, videobeems y pizarras para pilots de cada equipo especial.

La calidad de los equipos variaban notablemente: ahí habían tanto teclados que parecían haber salido de los 70`s, junto a una impresora con wifi del 2005; teléfonos de rosca, junto a pantallas LCD; escritorios pesados y grandes de madera, a la par de sillas ergonómicas. Parecía que Paulsson había pasado por todas las oficinas de la Guardia Costera y robado las cosas que no estaban ocupando en ese momento, para poder equiparlos a ellos.

A derecha e izquierda de los cubículos, diferentes puertas que llevaban a unos pequeños pasillos donde se encontraban con los servicios sanitarios, lugares para interrogación, equipamiento para las misiones, una sala de espera junto a la recepción, un comedor y los archiveros.

Al fondo, la escalera que llevaba al piso superior, que era como un gran pasillo circular, lleno de más puertas, visibles desde la zona central de la planta baja. Ahí se encontraba la oficina de Paulsson, otros burócratas, una sala de reuniones y la sala de conexión satelital (hacia la izquierda de la escalera); del otro lado: las personas de inteligencia y los laboratorios criminalísticos, (que no eran en verdad de la CGIS, sino del FBI pero, como esos criminalistas y ese equipo era usado por esa agencia, Paulsson logró "echar" hacía poco, a personeros que nada tenían que ver con la CGIS, para darles cabida a los criminalistas). Dado todo lo anterior, era obvio que Rivers no iba a ir a ver a O`Connor si, en vez de seguir el pasillo hasta donde estaba los criminalistas, bajaba a los cubículos.

—Bueno, Kendra ya me puso al día de los temas importantes y, dado que pusiste a O`Connor a hacer una investigación de los antecedentes de Lugoci, imagino que de su registro telefónico y monetario también; no creo que haya encontrado algo de la escena del crimen… o, al menos, algo más.

Borin frunció el ceño y empezó a bajar detrás de él.

—¿Algo que deba saber sobre eso?

—La última vez que vi sus cuentas, registros telefónicos y su casa, estaba totalmente fuera de sospechas…. Pero me gustaría saber si hizo un movimiento en cualquiera de ellas después de que habláramos con él. Voy a gestionar una orden de registro para su casa de nuevo, mientras, traeré a una persona de interés para que la interroguemos.

—Y esa persona es…

—Su casi ex-esposa, que sigue viviendo con él.

Ella asintió, dando por terminado ese tema.

—Le diré a Omagi que supervise al equipo que enviaré en busca de posibles antigüedades en el equipaje del barco.

Los dos iban a empezar a irse por su lado, ella hacia la izquierda, él siguiendo el camino del medio, entre los cubículos. Rivers le dijo sin más:

—Te haré llegar el informe del caso lo más pronto posible.

—Gracias por eso.

Rivers hizo una pequeña reverencia caballeresca de cabeza, y dijo:

—De nada, compañera.

De alguna forma, los tonos de sus voces habían dejado de tener esa tonada filosa y ligeramente mordaz para ser hasta amigable.

Borin tomó su celular y siguió su camino, él también lo hizo.

_VIII._

Cuando la agente especial Borin llamó por celular a su compañero, este se encontraba muy ocupado escuchando lo que uno de los bedeles le tenía que decir:

—… es decir, ¿Cómo pretenden que tan solo seis personas limpiemos todo el barco, si cuando vamos a salir ya están tirado los envoltorios al suelo? —con un tono casi desesperado.

En medio de esa necedad, Omagi se encontraba viendo al hombre, los ojos casados o hastiados, una mano apoyando la cabeza que en seguida alejó de ella para responder al llamado de su jefa.

La recepción era tan buena, que la voz de Borin se pudo oír alrededor del celular, tanto que Omagi alejó un poco el teléfono de su oreja.

—_¿Algo interesante en los interrogatorios?_

El joven agente vio al hombre frente a él con una mirada tan elocuente, que hasta el señor pareció sentirse insultado.

—Ya terminé de interrogar a todos los involucrados y todos estaban muy concentrados trabajando como para oír o ver algo.

Borin, caminando hacia su cubículo en la CGIS, frunció el ceño:

—¿Ni siquiera oyeron las detonaciones…?

Aún en el barco, en una pequeña oficina llena de archiveros, Omagi miró al señor frente a él y éste se encogió de hombros, con una mirada totalmente inocente.

—No oyeron nada, estoy seguro… creo que sería más de ayuda allá. La escena del crimen ya está acordonada y con llaves que sólo yo tengo, y creo que…

—_Omagi, te necesito ahí. _

Él dejó de estar apoyado en el pequeño escritorio para tirar su espalda en el respaldar. La silla rechinó peligrosamente.

—Si así lo quiere, jefa… —dijo finalmente, con un deje de resignación.

Borin había llegado al cubículo y se estaba sentado a su escritorio, diciendo:

—Primero que todo: vuelve a interrogar a la persona que debía llevar el registro de los que se fueron…—Omagi vio tan interesado de nuevo al señor frente a él, que este le respondió con una mirada amenazada a su vez—. _Porque si Lugoci aparece en ese registro como que salió y, obviamente, no fue así; ahí hubo algo extraño._

—Sí, jefa.

La agente especial parecía buscar algo en una libreta de su escritorio, teniendo el celular entre el hombro y le oído, para seguir diciendo:

—_Te enviaré un equipo de personas para que inspeccionen el equipaje, y tú debes estar a cargo de eso. Mientras llegan, ve a ver a los alrededores a ver si hay cámaras que podamos usar, en busca de alguien sospechoso._

—Sí señora. —Hubo silencio, por lo que Omagi se dio a la idea de que Borin colgaría y ya iba él a hacerlo, cuando oyó la voz de su jefa y rápidamente, casi con más urgencia de la necesaria, volvió a llevar el celular a su oído.

—_Y, Omagi… _—el agente alejó un poco el celular de nuevo— _El agente-abogado se unió a la investigación._

Eso sí sorprendió al agente especial. Se irguió e hizo su cabeza un poco a un lado, como si quisiera guardar esa conversación en secreto.

—¿Qué? ¿Rivers? ¿Por qué?

—_Lugoci era parte de una investigación previa sobre tráfico ilegal de antigüedades robadas. Los dos equipos trabajaremos en su asesinato. _

—Por eso lo de revisar el equipaje.

—_Exacto. _—Y esta vez, sí colgó.

Omagi volvió a mirar al señor de mediana edad, rechoncho, que tenía frente a sí. Pareció tomar nuevos bríos al decir:

—Entonces, señor Salazar…

En la CGIS, Borin empezó a llamar de nuevo por su celular.

_IX._

En ese mismo momento, pero unos metros lejos del escritorio de Borin, entre otros agentes, computadores y tecleos; el agente especial Rivers entraba rápidamente a su cubículo.

Su compañera, Diana Ríos, levantó la vista muy interesada por encima del monitor, apenas lo sintió llegar.

—¿Los chismes eran ciertos? ¿El helicóptero que usaron hace poco era para el barco donde trabaja Lugoci?

Rivers asintió mientras buscaba en una gaveta del enorme escritorio doble de madera, su placa y arma. Al volverse a buscar en otra alguna de sus corbatas, empezó a decir:

—Aún peor. Lugoci era el cuerpo. —Rivers no pudo ver la expresión totalmente sorprendida de Ríos, porque estaba muy ocupado poniéndose el arma y la placa al cinturón—. Un disparo en la cabeza, rematado por uno en el corazón.

—Alguien en verdad lo quería muerto —dijo ella, con un leve tono de pesar en la voz.

Rivers la volvió a ver un instante antes de decir, mientras buscaba detrás de él a un lado, arriba del archivero, su saco y sobretodo.

—No puede ser coincidencia que habláramos con él el viernes pasado y que hoy aparezca asesinado.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos, como si compartieran un tenso momento juntos, parecido a la culpa y, luego, una férrea determinación. Él bajó la mirada y luego subió una mano con las dos corbatas, a la altura de su cuello.

—La azul —dijo ella, menos tensa al instante. Mientras Rivers se empezaba a anudar, como todo un profesional, la corbata; volvió a ponerse seria—: ¿Qué quiere que haga, jefe?

—Que me dejes de llamar jefe —trató de hacer una broma, mientras le presentaba el nudo. Ella le dio el visto bueno con el pulgar. Mientras Rivers se ponía el saco y el sobretodo, empezó a hablar verdaderamente profesional—: Llena y envía los pedidos de órdenes de registro de la casa, las cuentas bancarias y telefónicas de Lugoci y de Conelly. Envíaselas por Fax al juez Horowitz para que las firme en seguida.

—Imagino que debo empezar a llamar de nuevo a la empresa telefónica…

Dejó de hablar al ver negar a Rivers, con una sonrisa de humor negro en el rostro.

—No será necesario. O`Connor debe estar viendo, ahora mismo, el registro en su computadora.

Ríos frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—¿Quién es O`Connor? ¿No necesitan una orden para eso?

—El equipo de Borin parece creer que no, por lo que nosotros cubriremos legalmente sus traseros mientras trabajamos juntos. Voy por la señora Lugoci para que identifique el cuerpo y poderla interrogar. —Rivers dio unos pasos hacia el pasillo la miró a ella y, luego, indicó con el brazo en alto a un lugar cerca de la escalera.

Ríos se puso en pie para ver hacia donde él indicaba.

—Ese es el cubículo de ellos. Imprime el expediente del caso, ve a presentarte con Borin y luego, ve a por Connelly. Quiero que lo interrogues. —Hizo un movimiento de cuerpo, parecido a un pequeño salto, como si se alistara para la acción—. Hasta luego.

Y salió rápidamente hacia el ascensor del frente.

Ríos volvió a sentarse en su silla y se quedó viendo un instante a la pantalla, como si no supiera qué diantres estaba haciendo hacía unos segundos. Finalmente, después de mover su cabeza hacia los lados, como para despertarse, empezó a mover el mouse y hablarse en voz baja:

—Primero: llenar todo tipo de órdenes para el juez. Luego, organizar e imprimir un resumen del caso. Finalmente: ir donde el agente especial Borin y lograr que deje a una novata entrevistar a un sospechoso… ¡O.K! Al menos, estará listo para la hora del café.

_X._

Las instalaciones de la CGIS tienen dos ascensores. Uno al frente, el accesible no sólo para los que trabajaran en ese edificio sino, también, para las personas no empleadas en el lugar. El otro, uno de más edad y con grandes botones rojos y saltones; era el llamado "ascensor interno". Ese ascensor era el único (además de las escaleras internas) que llegaba hasta el piso subterráneo. Por medio de este, se podía estar dentro de ciertos lugares de las instalaciones por las que, si se quería llegar desde afuera, se debía pasar por más seguridad. El mismo se encontraba a la izquierda de la escalera que llevaba al segundo piso.

De ese ascensor, fue que salió la agente especial Ríos con una bolsa en una mano, cuatro cafés en la otra y un folder debajo de la axila. Una mirada determinada en su rostro mientras buscaba el cubículo correspondiente.

Cuando entró al lugar, se dio cuenta de que el tecleo provenía del escritorio en donde se encontraba una mujer pelirroja y muy concentrada en lo que hacía.

Diana sonrió. Se acercó con su bolsa de comida a ella y, con gran informalidad, la puso a un costado del escritorio que no estaba en uso, como los cafés y el folder, para poder tenderle la mano:

—¡Hola! Soy Diana Ríos. Gusto en conocerte.

La mujer la volvió a ver como inspeccionándola y luego, sonriendo, le dio la mano por un instante mientras decía:

—La compañera de Rivers, imagino. —con un tono neutral.

Ríos asintió con cierta energía y, aún hablando tranquilamente, sacó un vaso de café y se lo presentó:

—Sí, desde hace poco más de dos meses... No tengo idea de cómo les gusta el café a ustedes, por lo que los compré negros y sin azúcar, para que decidieran qué ponerle.

La mujer cogió el café que le presentaba y tomó un gran sorbo. Luego, le sonrió de nuevo, con cierta diversión.

—Muchas gracias, novata.

Ríos miraba al recinto. Había dos escritorios y más espacio que en el de ellos. Empezó a hablar sin darse cuenta.

—¿Qué tal es él?

—¿Él quién?

—Borin.

Sintió como la mujer hizo un movimiento de su silla y la volvía a ver, después de tomarse un gran sorbo de café, con toda su atención. Parecía que hacía lo necesario para no sonreír demás al decir:

—¿Qué te han dicho de él?

—Bueno —Ríos pareció dudar de decir más, pero la mujer la invitó a seguir con ademán risueño—: Dicen que es muy exigente, que parece esperar que la gente sepa qué cree él que debe hacerse y que eso sube mucho los estándares sobre las personas con las que trabaja; cosa que me tiene preocupada, porque como soy novata en éste tipo de investigaciones… Pero también dicen que, por su exigencia, es uno de los agentes más eficaces de la oficina de Boston, y que el Agente especial a cargo de esta oficina, Paulsson, lo tiene en muy alta estima porque era su compañero antes de ascender. También dicen que no se acomoda mucho a las normas legales y que… —Ríos había empezado a hablar más lento, su voz cada vez más baja, hasta que se decidió a dejar de seguir por ese lado y terminar diciendo—. Y tú eres Borin.

Borin, que había estado viéndola con una sonrisa quizás misteriosa y pícara, le dijo, asintiendo fuertemente con la cabeza:

—Sí, yo soy Abigail Borin.

Ríos le devolvió la sonrisa, pareciendo muy segura de sí al decir:

—Las personas deberían hablar más de su sentido del humor.

—Probablemente —concedió, poniéndose un poco más seria—. Pero debo decir que tu información es muy acertada.

—Dejando de lado el hecho de que no supiera que eres mujer —susurró ella, a medias para Borin, a medias para sí misma. Decidió tomarse un trago de su café para ahogar un poco su sonrisa totalmente avergonzada.

—Entonces… ¿qué me tienes? —le dijo Borin tan de repente, que la tomó por sorpresa y se atragantó un poco con el café.

Después de reponerse, Ríos le puso el folder en el escritorio, orgullosa. Borin pasó la vista por el algo grueso expediente y luego miró a Ríos, esperando. La confianza de la novata pareció decaer un poco, pero prefirió tomar un bocadillo de la bolsa, con seguridad, mientras decía:

—Las primeras tres páginas es un resumen. Luego, están las órdenes y lo que se encontró en los registros; luego, las transcripciones de las entrevistas que se han hecho. —comió un pequeño pedazo del panecillo que estuvo moviendo por sus ademanes con la mano.

Miró que Borin parecía exasperada y, cuando dijo:

—Un resumen oral está bien —el tono de su voz dejaba ver que se le iba acabando la paciencia.

—Como desee… déjeme poner las ideas en orden un momento. —Ríos mordió otros dos pedazos del panecillo, pensativa; mientras Borin sacaba las primeras tres páginas del folder y, justo cuando la volvía a ver como para empezar a exigir que hablara, Ríos lo hizo—: Todo empezó hace 17 días, cuando la policía allanó un local de apuestas ilegales y venta de droga. Ahí se encontró una pequeña vasija antigua, que apareció como robada (entre otras varias antigüedades) de un museo en Jerusalem. Se supo que un cliente la dejó como pago de una deuda de apuestas. Cuando se encontró al señor Repin, este cuenta que la encontró en una "compra-venta" y se vanaglorió al decir que la consiguió a un precio risible porque el vendedor no tenía idea de lo que tenía en su tienda. El vendedor resultó ser Arthur Connelly, que tiene como socio de su "compra-venta" a Peter Lugoci…

Borin se irguió un poco al oír el nombre y tomó otro sorbo del café. Ríos cogió un pedazo del pastelito. Siguió hablando con ese tono, como si lo recitara de memoria:

—Nosotros nos involucramos cuando la policía pidió la información sobre los viajes de Lugoci. Él trabaja en los barcos de la Guardia Costera. Ya sabes, con carga por nuestras tropas en otros continentes y estando ahí para posibles rescates1. Ahora…

Ríos tomó la silla del escritorio contiguo al de Borin y se sentó cerca de ella, casi como si fueran grandes amigas que iban a comenzar a chismear. La pelirroja esperaba con las manos descansando en su estómago y las piernas extendidas, pero cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos. Ríos cogió otro bocadillo y siguió:

—En el último año y medio, cuatro grandes robos de antigüedades en medio oriente y Europa, entre esos el de Jerusalem, fueron en los días en los que el barco de Lugoci estaban en sus costas.

—Como muchos otros barcos…

Ríos comió el último pedazo de su bocadillo. Parecía muy a la defensiva, aunque fácilmente volvió su seguridad para arremeter. Pero en ese momento, el celular de Borin empezó a sonar. Las dos se vieron un instante y, cuando Ríos comenzó a comerse otro bocadillo y a tomar del café, Borin contestó la llamada:

—Borin… —estuvo en silencio mientras asentía, escuchando atentamente— en un minuto. —y lo apagó. Al instante, volvió a ver a Ríos para decirle con un tono amable—. Continúe.

Ríos tragó y siguió hablando:

—Cuando estuvimos haciendo averiguaciones, nos encontramos que algunos de los reportes del país de salida y los nuestros, sobre la carga en los barcos de Lugoci, no concordaban. En los registros de los países extranjeros, salían tres, dos, dos y tres cajas demás sólo en los viajes que se hicieron unos días después de los robos a los museos.

Borin bajó el vaso con café para preguntar:

—¿Qué ha pasado con Repin, Connelly y Lugoci?

—Repin murió de una sobredosis en la cárcel, como a los tres días de entrar. Connelly fue interrogado por la policía. Su historia fue que un hombre se paseó por su bodega y salió con esa vasija que nunca había visto, insistiendo en comprarla. Tanto él como Repin, concordaban en que Connelly no sabía de qué se trataba lo que vendió, y un buen abogado lo sacó del apuro aprovechando que no se encontraron sus huellas en la vasija.

—Pero requisaron su casa y la compra-venta —Borin lo dijo en tono de afirmación, aunque Ríos lo tomó como pregunta:

—Sí, y no se encontró nada. El hombre está totalmente limpio, o al menos eso dice la policía. Eso fue antes de que nosotros tomáramos el caso, pero su entrevista está transcrita en el expediente.

Borin asintió y abrió de nuevo el folder, buscando algo en específico, mientras preguntó, con un tono de que era obvio y que Ríos debía haberle contestado sin necesidad de preguntarle:

—¿Y Lugoci?

—Le requisamos la casa y lo interrogamos el viernes, después de encontrar la información de las anomalías. Pero no dio prenda, parecía en verdad indignado y enojado por lo que pasaba. —se encogió de hombros y tomó otro trago del café.

—O pudo ser un buen actor —Borin sacó algunas hojas del folder y las dejó arriba de las otras tres que había cogido antes.

Ríos medio asintió, poco convencida:

—Es posible, aunque en la casa tampoco se encontró nada.

Las dos se vieron un instante, como esperando que la otra dijera algo más. Luego de que Ríos decidiera terminarse su segundo bocadillo, Borin guardó las hojas que había sacado del expediente, tomó éste en las manos y se puso en pie. La morena imitó su acción.

—Todo lo que tienen es circunstancial porque ni Lugoci ni Conelly han tenido contacto directo con las antigüedades.

—Por eso, lo tuvimos que soltar. —Ríos pareció pensar en decir algo más, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente bajó la mirada, mientras se mantenía a la altura de Borin. Iban hacia el ascensor interno.

—¿Tienen videos de cuando cargaron en esos puertos del exterior?

—Estamos en eso… pero creo que, al menos en dos puertos, no. Y los que sí tienen, van a durar para que nos lo den. Burocracia…

—¿Paulsson está en eso?

—Sí, pero aún así, va a durar.

—¿Qué tienen las agencias extranjeras sobre los robos?

—Según el jefe, es un caos: los robos se llevan varios meses y fueron hechos en diferentes países. Lo que sabemos es que en cada uno de ellos hay pistas sugerentes hacia por lo menos tres ladrones profesionales, pero nada más. Hasta que aparecimos nosotros, es que se supone que los cuatro robos están conectados. Lo que ahora se cree es que éstos fueron hechos por diferentes ladrones, para un mismo patrón… lo que complica más las cosas. Interpol apenas se está dando cuenta de este caso…

Borin tenía el ceño fruncido cuando tocó el botón del ascensor y, en seguida, se alejó un poco del lugar para tirar a un basurero de reciclaje el expediente y el vaso que había contenido café. Ríos abrió la boca para quejarse, cuando la voz de Borin la hizo callar:

—Buen reporte, novata.

Y, junto al sonido de llegada del ascensor, empezó a caminar para entrar. Ríos se quedó viéndola, al menos con la boca cerrada y sólo entró al lugar cuando Borin hizo que no se cerrara la puerta y le dijo, con obviedad:

—¿Vienes?

1 No tengo idea de que en verdad eso hagan los barcos, pero me parece que tiene lógica…


	4. 2 Un caso, dos equipos

**2**

**Un caso, dos equipos, **_parte final_

_XI._

Borin abrió la puerta rápidamente y, cuando Ríos vio lo que había frente a ella, no pudo dejar de exclamar, con una sonrisa de autoburla en el rostro mientras se rascaba la cabeza con un dedo, en un gesto casi infantil:

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Vamos a ver el reporte de autopsia!

Ríos sintió que Borin hizo un movimiento con el brazo, pero que se detuvo justo cuando la morena la volvió a ver. La pelirroja bajaba la mano y, simplemente, la miró totalmente seria y como con vergüenza ajena. Ríos hasta se enrojeció, al decir:

—Lo siento, eso fue muy poco profesional.

Borin no le hizo caso por mirar a la doctora Kendra, que caminaba hacia ellas con sólo los guantes puestos como señal de que, el estar en ese lugar, no era un error. Y es que la mujer desentonaba: parecía que debía estar dando una presentación por satélite a grandes empresarios del mundo, en vez de en ese lugar de paredes amarillas y que tenía al fondo, varios retratos de todo tipo; a la derecha, los 8 congeladores para los cuerpos; a la izquierda, un escritorio junto a una biblioteca y, en la que tenía la puerta, había un muy largo mueble con varias gavetas e instrumentos científicos y dos pantallas con luz propia.

Era un lugar extraño: entre oficina universitaria y morgue (ninguna parecía apta para la doctora), aunque ganaba la morgue al tener, en una de las tres planchas del centro, a Lugoci.

Ríos miraba a la mujer al rostro, como determinada a poder aguantar esa expresión neutral de la doctora sin pestañar. Aunque finalmente lo hizo cuando la vio sonreír muy amablemente, mientras se quitaba un guante y le extendía el brazo:

—Kendra Ndiaye, gusto en conocerte…

La aludida sonrió mientras asentía y le daba la mano. Casi al dejarla, empezó a hablar:

—Diana Ríos.

—Llevas aquí dos meses ¿eh? —siguió la doctora, con esa voz suave que hacía menos brusco su acento.

—Sí. —Ríos hizo una expresión en el rostro, que era suficiente para preguntarle: _"¿Cómo lo sabes?"_.

—Louis te presumió cuando me vino a visitar. —Mientras Ríos sonreía, complacida, La doctora Kendra volvió a ver a Borin, un poco seria—. Veo que ya están trabajando juntos, Abby.

—Sí, bien. —encogió sus hombros con energía—. Todo sea por llevarle justicia a Lugoci y su familia.

—¿Es tu primer homicidio, Diana?

La pregunta llegó tan de improviso, que Ríos respondió nerviosamente:

—Bien, se puede decir que sí…

—Lo siento, querida, pero no entrarás a ver al señor Lugoci —la interrumpió rápidamente la mujer, siempre con tono amable, pero totalmente convencida.

—Kendra… —empezó Borin, como queriendo reprenderla.

La mirada que le envió la doctora fue tan seria, que su neutralidad típica adquirió un aire sutilmente espeluznante. Borin levantó las manos en un ademán despreocupadamente derrotista y caminó hacia el cuerpo. La doctora se volvió hacia la sorprendida novata:

—Puedes esperar afuera si deseas. —Volvió la sonrisa, extrañamente genuina—. ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Y fue hacia la tabla donde ya la esperaba Borin.

Viendo la escena, como si de repente todo fuera totalmente sin sentido o surrealista, Ríos decidió salir.

Sin siquiera quitar la mirada del cuerpo, Borin comentó:

—Sino querías tener novatos en tu morgue, no debiste hablarle a Rivers sobre el caso.

La doctora vio hacia Borin un instante y luego, negando y sonriendo ligeramente, dijo sin más:

—A los dos los quiero y los trato por igual…

Borin volvió a verla entre avergonzada y exasperada. Kendra no le devolvió la mirada pues estaba haciendo algo entre sus instrumentos. La agente especial miró de nuevo el cuerpo y esperó a que la doctora empezara a hablar.

La mujer lo hizo al regresar a la tabla:

—El señor Lugoci estaba en muy buen estado de salud…

_XII._

Ríos se encontraba en una encrucijada interna. Caminaba tres pasos hacia la bifurcación donde estaba el ascensor, para devolverse a la entrada de la morgue y, a continuación, volver a ir hacia el otro lado. De repente paró de caminar, bajó un poco el rostro, pensativa; se llevó sus manos hasta el pantalón negro con líneas amarillas que vestía y finalmente, subió la mirada para ir, con decisión, hacia el ascensor.

Justo cuando iba a apretar el botón del aparato, éste se abrió rápidamente y, teniendo de fondo el sonido que anunciaba su llegada, O`Connor y Ríos se encontraron frente al otro a menos de un metro de distancia, y viéndose por primera vez. Mientras él salía, ella parecía calibrarlo, interesada o extrañada y O`Connor, al sentir la mirada directa de Diana, bajó la suya al suelo, con timidez. Ríos dio unos pasos atrás para darle más espacio.

A continuación, los dos hicieron una coreografía de encuentros y desencuentros, mientras él trataba de seguir su camino y ella, de entrar, a la vez que querían dar al otro espacio… el ascensor terminó subiendo, vacío.

Después de estar sólo un segundo con las manos en la puerta cerrada del aparato, Ríos miro a O`Connor, contrariada.

—Lo siento, eso fue… —empezó él a disculparse con nerviosismo, pero su sonrisa le fue ganando terreno al verla a ella tratando de no reírse.

Los dos terminaron riéndose por lo bajo, sin dejar salir sonido alguno, pero viéndose con miradas cómplices. Al recuperarse, Ríos fue la primera en extender la mano:

—Agente especial Diana Ríos, la novata del Agente Rivers…

—Criminalista Gabriel O`Connor.

—¡Entonces tú sí eres O`Connor! —exclamó, amablemente sorprendida, aunque en seguida se puso un poco seria y, aprovechando que se daban la mano, lo hizo acercarse a ella para hablar en un tono de falso secreto—: Dime O`Connor: ¿eres algún tipo de hacker?

Él le devolvió la mirada, también teatralmente serio, y le contestó con cierto orgullo:

—Hipotéticamente hablando, puedo serlo…

Ella lo miraba mientras negaba con una sonrisa divertida. Luego soltó su mano para tocar de nuevo el botón del ascensor, diciendo casi para sí misma:

—Había perdido la esperanza de encontrarme alguno de ustedes por aquí…

O`Connor abría y cerraba la boca como queriendo tomar la valentía de preguntarle o decirle algo y, justo cuando parecía que lo iba a lograr, Ríos lo volvió a ver (haciendo que él cerrara la boca en seguida) y, como para matar tiempo, le preguntó:

—¿Vienes a ver el cuerpo?

—Sí… a que me den la bala, cualquier sustancia externa en el cuerpo… —se encogió de hombros en vez de decir _"etcétera"_.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar para que la doctora sí me deje entrar a un reporte?

O`Connor pareció totalmente sorprendido:

—¿No te dejó entrar?

—Ahora sí que estoy preocupada —le dijo, aún con tono de broma, pero el ceño ligeramente fruncido—. Creí que era una novatada…

—¡No! —exclamó tan de repente él, que Ríos dejó de hablar. O`Connor miró hacia ella y la entrada de la morgue alternativamente. Finalmente, comentó—: Créeme, eso es de lo menos que se puede tratar. —Ríos se acercó a él, aún más extrañada—. La doctora Kendra no aprueba que se usen a los cuerpos como novatadas, o que se hagan chistes de su aspecto o forma de morir… ella no tolera la falta de respeto y dio por hecho, creo, que como eres nueva aquí, no podrías guardar la compostura frente a Lugoci.

Ríos miró hacia la entrada, con expresión concentrada. De repente, en su campo de visión vio a O`Connor, que había caminado un poco y la volvía a ver para hacerle un ademán con la cabeza de que lo siguiera:

—Ven. No eres una novata sólo… respeta al cuerpo como si él pudiera oírte y verte.

—Creo que si imagino eso, será una situación algo escalofriante… —comentó Ríos, caminando detrás de él, con ánimos.

O`Connor se volvió un instante sólo para enseñarle una sonrisa como prueba de que la oyó.

Mientras él abría la puerta, la campana del ascensor anunciaría, ésta vez, que volvería a subir vacío.

_XIII._

—… por lo que fue la bala del corazón la que le quitó la vida… Llegaste en un momento justo, Gabe —empezó a decir la doctora, dándole la bienvenida con una sonrisa, hasta que vio quién venía detrás de él. Lo interrogó con la mirada.

—Ya hablé con ella… no se preocupe, doctora.

La mujer vio con una mirada fríamente inquisitiva a Ríos, tanto que la novata casi dio un paso hacia atrás pero, justo en ese momento, la mujer asintió y volvió a bajar la vista hacia la bolsita que tenía en la mano.

—… la bala. Calibre 22.

—Como la otra… —comentó O`Connor.

La Agente especial Borin levantó la mirada al instante, y se volvió a O`Connor:

—Busca indicios de silenciador y mira si es consistente con una Hammerli X-Esse.

O`Connor asintió a Borin y tendió la mano a la cabecera del cuerpo. Kendra le dio la bala.

—Gracias —dijo, viéndola al instante contra la luz y sonriendo ante lo bien conservada que estaba.

Ríos veía a Borin algo confundida y muy curiosa. Pero al final, se contuvo de preguntarle porqué quería saber justo por ese tipo de arma.

Borin, por otro lado, miraba a O`Connor de forma tal que él supo que debía hablar:

—En los registro de Lugoci, no encontré nada fuera de lo común. Este fin de semana sólo hubo un aumento de llamadas, por parte del celular de Lugoci, a compañeros de trabajo, más que todo a su jefe inmediato y a dos subalternos. En la casa, a la madre de la esposa, imagino que por parte de la ahora viuda. La cuenta bancaria sólo tuvo un movimiento extraordinario, pero fue para cubrir tres cuotas de un préstamo para un negocio que lleva con Arthur Connelly, según el reporte que leí del caso de Rivers y Ríos —O`Connor no pudo dejar de sonreír al nombrar los dos apellidos juntos, pero carraspeó e iba a seguir, cuando Borin le asintió y se volvió a Ríos:

—Que O`Connor te dé la información de esas llamadas, para que llames e interrogues a sus compañeros de trabajo, el jefe y a la suegra. Quiero saber de qué les habló. —Sin pararse a esperar el _"De acuerdo" _que le respondió ella, Borin se volvió al rubio—. ¿Nada de la escena?

A un lado de ellos, la doctora Kendra se había acercado a uno de sus aparatos y le rociaba un líquido blanco a algo invisible para los demás. Ríos, de repente, estaba muy concentrada queriendo saber de qué se trataba, pero respetando el espacio personal de la doctora; mientras, O`Connor y Borin seguían hablando.

—Pude aislar las pisadas del asesino por el movimiento que tuvo que hacer al intentar esconder a Lugoci. La suela del zapato, resultó ser de los zapatos reglamentarios del uniforme de la Guardia Costera. El asesino calza del 41…

—Posiblemente se vistió como cualquiera de los presentes, con razón Omagi dice que las personas no saben nada de lo ocurrido.

—Debe ser muy bueno mezclándose —comentó Ríos, aún ida en lo que hacía la doctora—. O parte de la tripulación.

Borin veía el cadáver con una expresión totalmente concentrada (como si esperara que él le respondiera si lo que dijo Ríos era verdad o no) para, finalmente, decir:

—No, esto es cosa de un profesional y ya revisé los expedientes de las personas que podían tener acceso al lugar. Ninguno calza… —se volvió en seguida a O`Connor—. ¿Algo sobre el asesino?

—Mide entre 1,90 y 2 metros de altura.

Ríos estaba verdaderamente impresionada cuando lo miró.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

Él volvió a verla, sonriente y emocionado.

—¡Verás! cuánto mide una pisada tiene que ver con el tamaño del peroné y…

—¿Algo más, O`Connor?

Los dos volvieron a verla. Ríos algo indignada; O`Connor, avergonzado.

—Nada. Un tipo de casi dos metros, zurdo, con una pistola del calibre 22, usando guantes y sin problemas de caída del cabello… y debía tener cierta musculatura, ya que en las pisadas y rastros de sangre, no había indicios de que parara para tomar fuerza y seguir arrastrando a Lugoci.

Borin asintió y, luego, volvió a ver a la doctora Kendra, que llegaba de nuevo a donde ellos, pero hacia O`Connor.

—Tal vez esto te ayude a encontrar más información, Gabe. —la mujer le presentaba la palma de nuevo—. Lo encontré en el estómago del señor Lugoci y, dado que los jugos gástricos casi no le hizo daño, se la tragó muy poco antes de que lo asesinaran.

O`Connor acercó la mano y, con reverencia, cogió la bolsita y llevó la pequeña moneda a contraluz. Ríos lo siguió en la mirada.


	5. 1 Personas de interés

**3**

**Personas de interés, **_primera parte_

_XIV._

Borin parecía una centinela ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, las piernas algo abiertas y su mirada fija en uno de los monitores. O`Connor, sentado en su silla giratoria y muy concentrado en otra pantalla, dijo sin despegar la mirada de lo que hacía.

—No sabemos cuánto va a durar el programa en reconocer la moneda.

—Son más rápidos cuando estoy aquí.

O`Connor sonrió con cierta ternura mientras negaba levemente, al oírla tan segura de lo que decía.

—Como diga. Mientras tanto, estoy…

Una alarma lo hizo dejar de hablar mientras veía al otro lado.

—¿¡Ves! —Borin sonrió y le dio una palmada algo brusca en el hombro al criminalista—. ¡Ya sabemos de qué moneda se trata!

O`Connor se movió al otro lado de su escritorio con forma de media luna y tres monitores. Después de usar el mouse de ese último, la pantalla presentó una imagen que parecía una ficha de inscripción, con una fotografía a la derecha de dicha moneda. O`Connor empezó a leer y decir lo más importante en voz alta:

—Una moneda romana del siglo IV después de cristo… ¡Fiú! Más cara de lo que se puede pensar, y ya no en tan buen estado como se suponía que estaba y…

—… fue robada hace unos seis meses en Roma, en uno de nuestros cuatro golpes a museos —terminó ella, acercándose desde atrás a O`Connor para poder leer mejor la letra algo pequeña en el monitor. Se levantó rápidamente—. ¿Cuál es tu teoría para explicar que esa moneda haya aparecido en el estómago de Lugoci?

O`Connor pareció querer hablar y buscar algo con la mirada a la vez, sin lograr a hacerlo. Cuando finalmente volvió a la calma, impulsó su silla con las manos en el escritorio para devolverse al otro lado del mismo. Borin dio un paso hacia atrás con el fin de no interponerse en su camino. Ya frente al monitor y con ayuda del mouse, el criminalista empezó a enseñarle fotografías de la escena, cajas con gotas de sangre y el suelo, mientras hablaba con esa rapidez profesional y entusiasta en la voz:

—Tengo una teoría al respecto. Estuve terminando de analizar el patrón de la sangre en la escena y me di cuenta de que, posiblemente, por lo menos dos cajas estuvieron en la escena mientras se dio el disparo pero, cuando llegamos ahí, ya no estaban.

Borin frunció el ceño, confundida.

—Y sabes eso viendo la sangre porque…

Él la volvió a ver un instante. Sonriente, exclamó:

—¡No había gotas! —y se volvió a enseñarle una foto en especial—: como ves, en esta parte superior de las cajas en la escena, hay un espacio vacío, lo cual no es poco común, pero, como puedes ver en esta otra foto… en las partes internas de las cajas contiguas al hueco, no había ni una gota de sangre. Por lo que se puede pensar que había una caja ahí, que sí fue roseada de sangre. Además… —click, click, click… movía y apretaba el mouse con rapidez y emoción, de la misma forma como hablaba—: ¿Ves la forma que tiene el charco de sangre que se dio después de que Lugoci cayera cuando le dispararon en la cabeza? Aquí, en esta parte de arriba, no se expandió igual. Es como si delineara una esquina…

—Por lo que dices que pudo haber habido otra caja en el suelo que contuvo la sangre…

—¡Exacto! —O`Connor se volvió a ella y, emocionado, le preguntó—: Y la doctora Kendra no ha encontrado muestras de pelea en el cuerpo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, no las ha encontrado.

El criminalista sonrió aún más.

—Por lo que alguien no lo hizo tragarse la moneda… Lo que creo es que Lugoci se encontró con las cajas del contrabando de antigüedades y que la persona que en verdad está usando los barcos para el transporte de ellas, lo encontró y lo amenazó. Lugoci, viendo que lo iba a matar, se tragó la moneda como pista para que nosotros supiéramos que las antigüedades estuvieron ahí porque, obviamente, después de que se encontrara su cuerpo, íbamos a investigar el lugar y, por lo tanto, el asesino sacó las cajas del barco antes de que este zarpara.

Borin le sonrió y casi pareció que le iba a dar una estrellita dorada por ser el mejor alumno, antes de decir:

—Y el asesino no tuvo tiempo de sacarle la moneda, porque el barco pronto iba a zarpar y tenía que salir sin levantar sospechas… limpiarse la sangre, coger las cajas, sortear a las personas…

O`Connor asintió.

Borin sacó su celular y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada diciendo:

—Necesito que me encuentres la información para ya sobre las balas y el arma que te pedí antes y, luego, todo lo que encuentres en la Interpol…

—Sí, jefa.

O`Connor se volvió a la computadora por lo que no la pudo ver cuando ella reapareció a enseñar sólo la cabeza en la entrada, para decir:

—Buen trabajo, O`Connor.

Al que sí pudo ver fue a un colega, un hombre alto y muy obeso que le dijo, pasando por su lado como si cualquier cosa:

—Te tiene sometido…

O`Connor se hizo el muy concentrado en su monitor.

_XV._

Omagi se paró a oír cómo su estómago le exigía que comiera algo pero, simplemente, le devolvió una mirada muy disgustada a una de las jóvenes agentes de la CGIS que lo veía con diversión. Al advertir la expresión de su superior, ella se devolvió a mirar su caja de leche en polvo rápidamente.

Él vio a su vez la caja de pañales a su derecha y carraspeó, de mal humor.

—¿Nada? —Omagi miró a Alex Mitchell, que apenas se asomaba en la puerta del gran compartimiento de provisiones. Le negó. Aquel dejó ir un suspiro—. En el otro lado tampoco. Estas eran las últimas bodegas, el capitán pregunta si…

—Sí, sé lo que pregunta y la respuesta es la misma de siempre: el barco no sale porque en él está la escena del crimen y si me insiste…

—¡Ey! —Mitchell subió las manos como diciendo: "_Vengo en son de paz_"; y Omagi paró su perorata malhumorada—. Que lo que pregunta es si podemos sacar estas provisiones para pasarlo a otro barco porque, ya sabes, nos esperan en Haití…

Omagi bajó la mirada, avergonzado y, costándole un poco encontrar la locuacidad, dijo:

—Eeeeh, OK, creo que… —empezó a sacar su celular del bolsillo— Llamaré a la jefa y el jefe y… —dio un respingo al oír su celular llamándolo.

Antes de contestar, se puso en pie con una rapidez y agilidad hasta elegante. Se alejó un poco de todos hacia una esquina y contestó.

—Omagi.

—_¿Qué me tienes?_

—Pueeees… —Omagi miró hacia las cajas y las personas en ese lugar, con motones de todo tipo de productos por doquier. Se devolvió a la esquina— Encontré tres videos por los alrededores, y ya tengo las imágenes de 8 a 9 de la mañana. Hay un hombre sospechoso, pero la resolución es horrible.

Borin bajaba las escaleras hacia el primer piso de la CGIS mientras preguntaba:

—¿El registro del equipaje?

—Nada… ¡Pero! Ya sé lo que pasó con el registro de salida.

—_Te escucho._

—El que estaba registrando las salidas, se puso a discutir con unos tipos que tiraron algo al suelo y, cuando regresó, Lugoci aparecía como que había salido, pero no lo veo salir ni quien lo escribió…

Borin llegó al final de la escalera y caminó rápidamente hacia su cubículo, diciendo:

—¿Algo más?

—_Creo que ya no hay más_…

—Deja a dos personeros en el lugar y ven con los videos, que necesito que salgas a buscar a Connelly para interrogarlo, ya que Ríos está muy ocupada con unas llamadas.

Omagi sonrió hasta con alivio, antes de responder:

—OK, aquí me preguntan si… —dejó de hablar, porque su jefa le había colgado. Bajó el celular y lo miró como si este fuera el que lo dejara con la siguiente duda—: ¿Quiénes son Ríos y Conelly?

_XVI._

Cuando Rivers se las encontró unos minutos después, las dos agentes especiales estaban sentadas en el cubículo del equipo de Borin, muy concentradas en sus llamadas, aunque sus expresiones fueran totalmente diferentes:

—¿En serio? No lo sé, yo soy más de la vieja escuela. Un buen anzuelo… —decía Ríos, con una risa velada en la voz.

—¿Que…? ¡Ey! ¿No hay alguien que hable in-glés? _Io no parlare italiano_ —la pelirroja parecía estar a punto de golpear el escritorio con el auricular.

—Ríos, ¿podrías ayudar a la agente especial Borin por aquí?

La morena lo volvió a ver y asintió.

—Sí, ya llegó mi jefe… ¡Que le vaya bien el fin de semana! —y Ríos colgó antes de ponerse en pie.

Borin la miraba con el auricular en el pecho, de mal humor. Rivers se apresuró a preguntar:

—Y hablabas de pesca con…

—Uno de los compañeros a los que Lugoci llamó repetidamente el fin de semana. Ellos dicen que Lugoci trataba de que les hablara del comportamiento de varios de los subalternos en viajes en que él no estuvo, como al jefe. Que, según los compañeros, parecía que empezaba una caza de brujas para librarse de las sospechas que teníamos en contra de él.

—¿En quién desconfiaba Lugoci? —Borin cortó la llamada, a pensar de que alguien le hablaba en ese momento.

—Hay una lista, y no es muy corta.

—¿Y la madre de la viuda qué dice?

—Que Lugoci no le habló, que era su hija y que le pedía posada. —Ríos tomó el auricular de Borin, pero ella la hizo devolverlo a su lugar, mientras le decía a Rivers:

—Imagino que traes a la viuda.

—Sí.

—Tantas horas después de que te fuiste.

Él pareció asimilar muy rápidamente el golpe bajo:

—Fui con ella a hacer de nuevo el chequeo en la casa y no encontré nada. Ahora mismo está en la sala de interrogación, por si quieres venir a hacerle preguntas conmigo después de que me pongas al tanto de lo que ha pasado.

Borin se puso en pie y se volvió a Ríos:

—Yo busqué los antecedentes de los hombres del barco, pero necesito que lo hagas de todos los que trabajan con él y más lo de esa lista.

—De acuerdo.

—Y, ¿hablas italiano?

—Español, italiano, portugués… —se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que habían más que no valían la pena ser comentados.

Borin la veía con suspicacia y, luego, le dio el auricular.

—Ponte en contacto con todos los implicados en los casos del robo, y dales a entender que nosotros somos parte importante de este caso, para que nos mantengan informados.

—Eeeeh, de acuerdo, pero…

Borin se volvió en seguida a Rivers:

—¿Qué tanto sabes de Repin?

—¿El tipo que mataron en la cárcel? ¿Al que le encontraron la vasija que inició todo? —Borin asintió—. ¿Crees que es sospechoso que el tipo mágicamente se topara con una antigüedad que, sabía, era valiosa?

—¿Ustedes no?

El tono que habían usado, igual de irónico.

—Buscamos su historial, pero de problemas propios por ser un adicto a las drogas y al juego, no pasa —les respondió Ríos.

Rivers le hizo un ademán a Borin con los brazos, como si estuviera enseñándole con orgullo a Ríos. Sin embargo, la pelirroja miró a ella hasta con más firmeza:

—Busca su genealogía y aliados conocidos… cuando venga Omagi, dile la dirección de Connelly y, después que me lo traiga para interrogarlo, él te ayudará con la búsqueda de información que te he pedido —se volvió a Rivers— ¡Vamos!

Ríos vio a Rivers con una expresión indignada. Él la miró y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza indicando a Borin y, luego, una con la mano, pidiéndole tranquilidad. Finalmente, se fue tras ella.

Ríos se sentó en la silla que Borin dejara, golpeando rítmica y suavemente con el puño el escritorio mientras se hablaba en voz baja:

—Yo iba a interrogar a Connelly y lo de Repin ya lo hizo la policía y… ¿Quién diantres es Omagi?

_XVII._

La señora Evelyn Lugoci era una mujer alta, rubia y muy blanca. Aunque bien proporcionada, su cuerpo de contextura gruesa podía imponer a la gente; un efecto suavizado por sus facciones suaves, casi infantiles y en ese momento en particular, por las motas rojizas en su rostro, productos del llanto que no había controlado del todo cuando intentó decir:

—… sabía que… que… —trató de poder respirar con naturalidad, mientras doblaba y desdoblaba nerviosamente el pañuelo que usaba. Sus manos estaban sumamente temblorosas, aunque pareció que las pudo controlar un poco al secarse las lágrimas mientras decía ya más repuesta y como para sí—: que no debíamos venir, que esto era una mala idea…

—Señora Lugoci, ¿a qué se refiere con eso? —le preguntó Borin, con un tono suave aunque seguro en la voz y una expresión tranquila.

Rivers, de lado a las dos mujeres, le acercó un poco más una caja de pañuelos desechables a la señora Lugoci. Ella dejó a un lado el que tenía en las manos y cogió por lo menos dos más de la caja que él le ofrecía.

—Gracias —dijo, sin volverlo a ver.

Rivers se mantuvo en silencio. La mujer volvió a quitarse lágrimas del rostro, pero ya respiraba más acompasadamente y prácticamente no hipaba. Borin y Rivers se vieron para dirigirse una mirada esperanzada, antes de posarlas de nuevo en la interrogada.

La señora Lugoci hasta hizo un amago de sonrisa.

—Lo siento es que… es un lugar extraño para que me interroguen.

La mujer tenía razón.

Los tres se encontraban en el pequeño comedor de la CGIS, sentados en un juego de sillones negros, bajos y mullidos, alrededor de una mesa pequeña, baja y simple, de madera amarillenta. Cerca de ellos, se encontraba otra mesa, era circular y estaba acompañada con sus cinco sillas a juego, hechas de plástico. Más allá, junto a la entrada cerrada del lugar, un mueble blanco con gavetas, un microondas, tres cafeteras, un fregadero y, a la par de este, una refrigeradora de tamaño mediana. Las paredes eran amarillas y estaban totalmente desnudas, pero el lugar era extrañamente acogedor, casi familiar.

—Normalmente no la usamos para este propósito, pero es mucho más cómoda que la sala de interrogación —comentó Borin, con buen humor.

La mujer enrojeció de vergüenza, aunque el tono de la pelirroja no era para nada culpabilizador.

—Lo siento… es que esa cámara y el espejo… me puso de los nervios.

—Entendemos que está pasando por algo muy difícil y que este puede ser uno de los peores días de su vida, pero necesitamos su colaboración para poder llevarle justicia a su marido.

Borin y la señora Lugoci se miraron un instante y la rubia empezó a abrir la boca, pero la cerró rápidamente y volvió a abrirla para preguntar:

—¿Qué quiere saber? —como a regañadientes.

—El fin de semana pasado, ¿se dio cuenta de alguna conducta extraña en su marido?

La mujer miró de soslayo a Rivers y se volvió a Borin.

—Claro. Ustedes ya deben saber que lo quisieron inculpar por algo que él no hizo. Estaba enojado, indignado, temeroso… estuvo tratando de limpiar su nombre.

—¿Le comentó algo al respecto?

—No. Sólo que él no era culpable y yo le dije —su voz se quebró antes de seguir—: que estaba segura que no era así.

—¿Está segura? —Borin subió un poco las cejas, solicitando más información.

—Entonces, ¿por qué llamó a su madre para pedirle posada? —Rivers preguntó de repente. Su tono era tranquilo, como toda su postura. Pero algo en los ojos totalmente negros posados en la mujer, parecía indicar peligro.

La señora Lugoci miró a uno y a otro. Los dos pidiéndole que se explicara, aunque con diferentes expresiones.

—¡Yo no iba a dejar a Pete! ¡Él era el que no quería venirse conmigo!

Rivers no pudo evitar ver hacia Borin de la sorpresa pero ella, dado que le mantenía la mirada a la señora Lugoci, no se la respondió a él.

—¿Quería devolverse a la frontera con Canadá?

—Sí. ¡Nunca debimos venir aquí! Lo del viernes ya fue lo último… —la mujer pareció incomodarse aún más y bajó la cabeza mientras cerraba férreamente la boca. El temblor había regresado a sus manos.

—¿Qué más había pasado? —partió el silencio Rivers.

—¡Todo es culpa de Arthur! —casi gritó ella y empezó a hablar rápidamente—. ¡De él es la tienda! Peter sólo ayudó con el préstamo a Arthur, pero él nada tiene que ver con la tienda…

—Es codueño —dijo Rivers, implacable.

—¡Él no trabaja ahí! Peter simplemente se hizo socio porque Arthur le insistió en que lo fuera, para poder sacar un préstamo y no quedar en la banca rota… Cuando me di cuenta de que él estaba enredado con ellos… con lo de las antigüedades robadas, convencí a Peter de que pagara toda su parte con el dinero del auto que vendí. ¡Él ya no tiene que ver nada en eso! —paró de hablar de repente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese instante de que su marido estaba muerto—. ¡Oh Dios!

El llanto volvió, más silencioso y profundo. La mujer se arrebujaba un poco en ella misma, temblando.

Rivers y Borin le dieron unos segundos para llorar. Él, porque parecía algo incómodo en la situación y ella, porque estaba muy atenta leyendo un mensaje en el celular. Después de hacerlo, se volvió a la señora y le habló con voz aún más suave.

—Señora Lugoci… usted temía por la vida de su marido, ¿verdad? Por eso le prestó su arma.

Tanto Rivers como la entrevistada miraron a Borin con expresión sorprendida.

—Para lo que sirvió… —siseó la mujer y bajó el rostro de nuevo.

—Su arma es una Hammerli X-Esse con silenciador, ¿verdad?

—Sí… odio el sonido de esas cosas. ¿Por qué? —la miró con verdadera esperanza— ¿Al menos pudo herir al maldito?

Borin pareció estar a punto de dejar ver total dolor en su rostro, pero se repuso rápidamente:

—Señora Lugoci… ¿por qué temía por su marido?

La mujer empezó a temblar más, pero levantó la vista y dijo en un tono entre imploración y exigencia:

—¿Cuándo veré a mi esposo?

—Haremos lo posible por arreglarlo ahora mismo. —A pesar de que Borin lo veía de mal humor, Rivers se puso en pie—. Quédese aquí por el momento, señora Lugoci.

Le mandó una mirada a Borin que le decía más que el pequeño movimiento de cabeza que hizo en dirección a la puerta.

Borin se puso en pie y salió detrás de él. Ya al haber salido, Rivers se volvió a ella y, con tono contenido, le dijo:

—Explícame en seguida lo que acaba de pasar en —y le dio más importancia a la palabra— _nuestro _interrogatorio, porque me pareció que no me dijiste que el arma homicida era la de la señora Lugoci, a la que trataste, por alguna razón que desconozco, como una víctima en vez de la sospechosa. —pareció que quería decirle algo más, pero se contuvo y esperó a que ella le hablara.

—Acabo de saber lo del arma —respondió, con tranquilidad.

—Borin —el tono era de advertencia.

—Es algo que me dice el instinto… ¿has visto lo mismo que yo?

Los dos se miraron un instante y él hasta hizo un movimiento a la pared, como si pudiera traspasarla y ver ahí a la señora Lugoci.

—Terror —respondió.

—Terror —corroboró ella.

Se quedaron pensando en las implicaciones de lo que sucedía, hasta que él se volvió de nuevo a Borin, menos enojado, pero firme.

—¿Alguna cosa más que deba saber?

—Según O`Connor, el asesino es zurdo, mide alrededor de 1,95; tiene cierta musculatura para poder arrastrar a Lugoci con facilidad y calza del 41.

Rivers cruzó los brazos y vio hacia el suelo, al parecer de muy mal humor. Finalmente, la miró a ella y dijo lo más tranquilamente que pudo:

—Trata de sacarle la información de porqué está temiendo de esa manera, que iré a hablar con Kendra para que lo pueda ir a ver y ahí, yo seguiré el interrogatorio por si no has logrado nada con ella aún y, Borin: recuerda que es nuestra investigación… no me vuelvas a encubrir la información de esa manera.

—No fue algo que… —pero ella se puso seria, dado que Rivers la veía con una mirada fuerte en sus ojos tan negros, que parecían amenazar engullirla—. De acuerdo.

Rivers salió caminando con energía y los brazos todavía cruzados.


	6. 2 Personas de interés

**3**

**Personas de interés, **_parte final_

_XVIII._

Omagi entró al ascensor y, al verse solo, atacó la comida con voracidad. Tomó un gran bocado de su sándwich para luego beber del café y terminar con los ojos cerrados, el rostro alzado al cielo mientras masticaba, con los pómulos inflados de lo llena que estaba su boca.

Las puertas se abrieron y entró Paulsson al ascensor.

—Agente Omagi —dijo el jefe, haciendo un ademán con la cabeza, antes de apretar el botón saltón del quinto piso.

Omagi simplemente le asintió mientras masticaba mucho más rápido y con la mirada baja. Paulsson subió su mano con una empanada para poderle dar un gran mordisco. Masticaron por un instante, hasta que Omagi dio un gran trago, tomó más café y volvió a tragar para poder decir:

—No había podido ni almorzar. Apenas llegué, le di unos videos a O`Connor y bajé por algo… estuve todo el día fuera. —como con el fin de simplemente, alejar el silencio incómodo del lugar.

—En el barco que iba a Haití —asintió el jefe, terminando la idea y, al parecer, con el afán de ser educado. Paulsson se pasó la lengua alrededor de las muelas, para limpiársela de residuos antes de seguir—: ya les di permiso para sacar el equipaje que no está en nuestra escena. Mañana temprano, Haití tendrá un barco yendo hacia ella con provisiones... imagino que Abigail los va a tener toda la noche en la oficina, para esclarecer este asesinato.

Los dos tenían la mirada fija en los números de pisos. Omagi empezó a contestar justo antes de que llegaran al cuarto, donde él se bajaba. Por lo que siguió hablando mientras salía casi caminando hacia atrás, para no darle la espalda al jefe.

—Me lo imagino. Aunque ahora mismo, voy de salida: tengo que pedirle a Ríos que me dé la dirección de Connelly y…

Paulsson evitó que la puerta se cerrara de nuevo, y preguntó:

—¿Algo nuevo en la investigación?

—Están interrogando a la viuda —Omagi miró enseguida hacia atrás, sorprendido. A un metro de él, aparentemente esperando el ascensor, se encontraba Ríos—. De lo demás, no hay nada de importancia por ahora. ¿Se sabe algo de los puertos extranjeros o la Interpol?

—Si lo supiera, ya lo sabrían —le respondió, con un tono que daba a entender que era obvio—. Espero que cuando traigan a Connelly, consigan algo… —dejó de evitar que se cerrara la puerta y cogió otro bocado de la empanada, justo antes de que ya no estuviera a la vista.

Ríos sonreía e hizo partícipe a Omagi de su expresión, antes de volverse al cubículo del equipo de Borin, diciendo:

—Agente especial Ríos —lo volvió a ver amistosamente—, imagino que eres Omagi, mucho gusto. —justo cuando llegaron al cubículo, dijo, algo apenada—: Invadí tu escritorio por hoy, pero no te preocupes: No usé nada que no estuviera a simple vista. —Cogió un abrigo que tenía en la silla frente al escritorio que Omagi miró con extrañeza.

Aunque había ido detrás de ella, él se mantuvo en silencio y, cuando Ríos se devolvió y lo miró como esperando alguna respuesta, sólo acató a decir:

—Gracias por organizarlo. —aún parecía algo fuera de lugar.

Ríos simplemente le sonrió y empezó de nuevo el camino hacia el ascensor. Después de darle una especie de mirada melancólica a su espacio, él la siguió.

Esperaron en silencio y entraron en el ascensor de la misma manera. Pero esa vez, después de que Omagi pulsara el botón del piso subterráneo, ella pulsó el del primero.

—Yo también necesito un bocadillo para el camino.

Él asintió. Miraron los números del ascensor (iban por el tercer piso). Ríos volvió a verlo e hizo un movimiento con su índice, para indicarle cerca del labio, a la derecha:

—Tienes salsa en…

Omagi la vio y se quitó los residuos con una mano rápidamente.

Antes de salir, él volvió a quitar el silencio entre los dos:

—Entonces… ¿desde cuando estás aquí?

—Hace poco más de dos meses… —esta vez, al salir, él lideró la marcha.

—¿Hace dos meses? Creo que estábamos en New York por un caso… —cogió un poco del sándwich mientras ella comentaba:

—Con razón no los vi cuando el jefe me presentó a…

La puerta del ascensor se cerró, sin alguien en él.

_XIX._

Era un suburbio de bugalows en no tan buenas condiciones y de colores pastel. Los patios delanteros parecían descuidados: la gran mayoría tenían el césped alto y seco. Los cubos de la basura eran el punto central de varias bolsas negras y verdes que no traían un aroma precisamente agradable al lugar. Debía ser el día que pasaba el camión recolector, porque las únicas dos personas que estaban fuera, eran una anciana y un niño que parecían haber salido con el fin de dejar la basura en la acera.

El día estaba nuboso y por eso, el atardecer no se veía en todo su apogeo. El auto frente a ellos se estacionó en el F14. Omagi y Ríos, aparcaron en la calle frente a la G16, ya que el espacio en la propiedad para estacionar, ya estaba ocupado por una 4X4 negra y muy actual.

—… Sí, estoy entre henchido de felicidad y muriéndome del miedo —decía Omagi, mientras salía del asiento de conductor del auto de la CGIS, uno igual en modelo que cualquier patrulla (tal vez hasta lo fue) aunque de color azul oscuro—. Ya es algo de presión tener tu primer hijo, y luego, ¿Qué se convierta en gemelos?

—Bueno, para eso están los 9 meses de embarazo, para prepararse. —Ríos se hizo una coleta algo alta, por el fuerte viento que había.

—Antes no me hubiera preocupado mucho, total que tenemos los medios para poder cuidarlos… pero, desde que soy el compañero de Borin —negó un poco. Los dos se encaminaban a la misma altura, yendo por el sendero a la entrada de la casa de color café con decorados blancos—. Hemos viajado varias veces por el trabajo.

Ríos asentía, con expresión de entendida. Omagi la miró y se encogió de hombros mientras decía:

—Y está lo de que este trabajo es peligroso.

—Sí —pareció que iba a decir algo más, pero simplemente repitió—: Sí. Aunque la mayoría salen airosos de él. Pero sinceramente, viajar tan de improviso con una familia con hijos pequeños… —hizo un movimiento de cabeza, acompañado de un chasquido y un entornar de ojos, como diciendo: "Es cosa para analizar más".

Ya habían llegado al descansillo frente a la puerta, aunque parecían más interesados en su conversación.

—Sí, aún nos quedan 3 meses para prepararnos más… Nuestros trabajos no están de nuestro lado. Indira es casi indispensable en la empresa. Pero ya lo manejaremos, siempre lo logramos… ¡Señor Arthur Connelly! —Omagi tocó tres veces en la puerta.

—Bueno, al fin que no creo que los viajes que tienes que hacer por trabajo duren más de 15 días, ¿verdad?

Omagi la miró con extrañeza. Ella tocó el timbre por varios segundos.

—Sí, lo imaginé… —vio que él le pedía más explicaciones con la expresión, por lo que siguió hablando, aunque parecía poco acostumbrada a hacerlo—: En mi anterior trabajo, tenía que estar fuera de casa por… más que 15 días, la mayoría del tiempo. No es como si tuviera una familia propia, pero mi madre y hermana no lo pasaban muy bien que digamos. Ellas fueron unas de las razones por las que…

Pero Omagi no pudo saber de qué eran razón la familia de Ríos, porque en ese instante, oyeron sonidos desde dentro de la casa… un golpe y, luego, alguien corriendo, acercándose a la puerta. Omagi y Ríos se miraron antes de tocar de nuevo en la puerta, diciendo:

—¡Señor Connelly!

—¡CGIS! ¡Vamos a entrar! —y Omagi sacó el arma de su cinturón al igual que ella.

Oyeron otro golpe, sonidos de lucha como desde el suelo… Omagi le dijo:

—Yo llamo por apoyo… Voy por atrás. —y salió corriendo.

Ríos asintió y, agradeciendo usar zapatos bajos pero con suela dura, pateó con toda su fuerza a la puerta. Nada. Lo hizo de nuevo… apenas la hizo moverse un poco.

—¡AYUDAAAA! —era un grito de hombre, con pánico.

Ella disparó entre la cerradura y la puerta y, mientras pateaba y abría por fin, oyó los dos disparos…

_XX._

Cuando por fin pudo abrir la casa, Ríos dio dos pasos al frente, empujó de nuevo la puerta que rebotó de la pared hacia ella y, con la pistola lista en sus manos, miró alrededor en busca de cualquier cosa sospechosa.

De lo único que se podía sospechar de esa sala era de su silencio. Caminando con sigilo y la mirada muy alerta, se adentró un poco más y, después de que un mueble de madera dejara de ocultarle una entrada, lo vio a su izquierda: el charco de sangre cada vez más grande en el suelo precedía una cabeza sangrante.

Se adentró por el marco que servía de entrada y, como no vio a nadie, enseguida se agachó a la par de la persona herida. Esta parecía haber luchado por acercarse a la puerta. Cerca de una de sus piernas, había una mesita tirada y, aún agarrada un poco en una de sus manos, la alfombra algo revuelta.

Ríos oteó a los dos lados (una sala y un comedor en soledad) y luego, miró más detenidamente el cuerpo: Un disparo en la cabeza y otra en la espalda, a la izquierda. No hizo más: El tipo estaba muerto... no había dudas de eso. El calibre era por lo menos del .44 y le dio certeramente en la base de la cabeza. Pero eso no era lo que más le llamó la atención a ella. Ríos se levantó y se alejó un paso del charco de sangre, diciendo:

—Apuntó al corazón… —ida.

Fue cuando oyó unos tres disparos desde el fondo… enseguida corrió hacia una puerta de doble vía a su izquierda y al fondo del comedor. No lo hizo hasta después de dejarse exclamar en voz baja un: _"Omagi" _casi desesperado.

_XXI._

—… vengan pronto! —Omagi cortó su conversación con el celular lo guardó en su abrigo.

Caminó los dos pasos que lo separaban de la entrada trasera y, cuando ya estuvo bajo el techito del lugar, se preparó. Totalmente respaldado en la pared y con el arma lista, respiró cada vez más rápidamente como para darse valor. Después de eso, abrió una puerta mosquitera e hizo lo mismo con la de la entrada, la cual lo hizo sin dificultad hacia una cocina y muy silenciosamente; aunque no tanto como deseara porque, cuando apenas pudo ver un hombre tremendamente alto y fornido al otro lado, el tipo miró hacia él y movió un arma hacia su dirección.

Omagi se movió por puro instinto a un lado, pegando la espalda con la puerta mosquitera y quitándose de tres disparos que destruyeron unas macetas a unos metros de donde él estaba, cerca de la valla de madera que dividía ese patio con el contiguo. Omagi trató de tranquilizarse mirando a los lados, buscando qué camino seguir…

El tipo en la cocina, miró hacia la puerta donde había estado viendo a Ríos y al otro lado y, después de maldecir con un ademán de cabeza y brazo, se encaminó hacia la salida en donde se encontraba Omagi. Cuando llegó afuera, disparó dos veces hacia donde había visto que se movía el hombre… sin embargo, un arma lo tocó con suavidad en la base del cuello, desde atrás.

Omagi, desde el otro lado, le dijo con voz firme aunque algo baja:

—Pon el arma en el suelo.

El hombre pareció querer decir algo, pero cerró la boca. Su mandíbula se contraría rítmicamente por la presión que ejercía en ella. Omagi le restregó con más fuerza el arma en la piel y el tipo empezó a bajar lentamente la mano y el cuerpo, para tratar de propinarle un codazo muy rápido a Omagi, pero este simplemente se hizo para atrás y, luego, le pateó la pierna derecha. El tipo cayó de lado gritando. Algo había hecho "crack" desde su pantorrilla.

—Baja el arma y tírala… —le exigió el agente. Aunque parecía nervioso, eso no lo dejó ver en su voz ni en la forma en que seguía cogiendo su pistola apuntándole la cabeza.

El tipo se mordió el labio y dejó de gritar, aunque siguió respirando con dificultad en una especie de bramidos ahogados. Tiró el arma a unos metros frente a ellos. Omagi dejó ir un soplido de alivio, y empezó a buscar las esposas mientras decía:

—Estás detenido por…

El sonido de un disparo lo hizo callarse totalmente. Algo de metal parecía haber caído en los adoquines. El tipo miró hacia un lado y él también lo hizo, sorprendidos. Ríos bajaba el arma y decía:

—Tenía una navaja y planeaba usarla en tu pie.

Luego miró al hombre y ella fue la sorprendida… recordó, medio brumoso por los años y el haber sido sólo una vez y un instante en que lo vio, a ese mismo hombre hablando con otro muy serio, asentir y subirse a un auto. Ríos lo había visto por una ventana, sentada al regazo de uno de los segundones ebrios del jefe del lugar…

Omagi no necesitó de más ayuda para ponerle las esposas, mientras Ríos miraba la escena frente a ella, ida…

—… Connelly? —oyó la última palabra que él le dijo.

No necesitó más, la respuesta sólo podía ser:

—Asesinado.

—Maldición. —dijo Omagi, por lo bajo… apretó más las esposas en el sospechoso.

—Primero vamos a pasar por un hospital, ¿verdad? —dijo el hombre con un fuerte acento, aún respirando con dificultad y con una expresión de toro acorralado en todo su cuerpo, por más que estuviera tirado en el suelo.

Ríos lo miró con asco.

**OoOoO**

_**Frikiextra: **_Para los que se preguntan cómo le hizo Omagi para pasarse de lado sin que el asesino se diera cuenta… (A que alguna vez se han preguntado ¿cómo le hace el personaje que se va por otro camino en vez de seguir al malo que huye, y salir de la nada frente al sospechoso?) Pues les recordaré que ya antes (escena XV), dije que Omagi se puso en pie con rapidez y agilidad hasta elegante… y eso es, porque en mi mente, Omagi es experto en artes marciales y tuvo mucho tiempo de hobby el parkour.

Pues esto fue lo que hizo Omagi para aparecerle en la espalda al asesino: brincó y se colgó con las manos del techito. Con ayuda de la puerta mosquitera para apoyarse con el pie, se subió totalmente a este. Mientras el asesino salía, él estaba subido en el techo y se descolgaba del otro lado mientras el malo disparaba para, luego, salirle atrás.

Sí, me gusta Jackie Chan, ¿y?


	7. 1 En busca de respuestas

**4**

**En busca de respuestas, **_primera parte_

_XXII._

La que hacía sólo unas dos horas fue una casa más en un suburbio de clase baja, se había convertido en toda una escena del crimen. Afuera, además de estar acordonado y con dos policías uniformados como advertencia a todos los curiosos de que no se debía acercar; también había dos patrullas, una de las cuales aún alumbraba con sus luces en movimiento; y el transporte, parecido a una ambulancia, que era para sacar el cuerpo. Al otro lado, dos autos más que antes no estaban.

La noche era ventosa y fría, pero a nadie que estuviera ahí, le parecía importar más que como un comentario aislado entre los susurros de la gente.

En el descansillo de la casa Rivers hablaba, con porte tranquilo pero expresión seria, a un hombre bajo y corpulento; enseñándole a la vez un papel. Este hombre llamó a otro y Rivers se volvió al nuevo, un poco más enérgico.

Adentro todas las luces estaban prendidas mientras cinco personas (tres con chaquetas de la policía de Boston, dos con las de la CGIS una de ellas, O`Connor) tomaban fotos y ponían marcas en las diferentes pistas encontradas. Algunas estaban doblemente catalogadas… aún no sabían cual jurisdicción iba a tomar el control del caso (Rivers se estaba haciendo cargo de eso), pero a los dos "bandos" no les parecía importar mucho, y hacían su trabajo como si dieran por hecho que los otros no estaban allí. Además, ya sabían quien era el asesino. Simplemente, hacían algo de rutina.

Se podía decir que el ambiente era relajado dentro de todo. Al punto que O`Connor parecía más interesado en una biblioteca de la sala que en tomar fotos del comedor, el lugar donde habían las mayores evidencias.

Tal vez por ese ambiente la doctora Kendra, que estaba de cuclillas junto al cuerpo, dejó de revisarle la herida de la cabeza y miró alrededor con una expresión entre melancólica e indignada. Esa expresión que hizo aún más seria cuando vio a Omagi, que se encontraba recostado al arco entre la sala y el comedor, hablando tranquilamente con su celular.

—… Sí, aciertas: me quedaré toda la noche frente al monitor con café como compañía… —escuchó y sonrió por lo que oía antes de decir, con buen humor—: sabes que _esa _es justo mi primera opción como compañía, Indi… —la persona del otro lado de la línea volvió a hablar. Él asintió como para sí y se movió un poco de lado, para estar viendo más a la pared que el rostro muy serio de la doctora— Pues diles que les amo, y que ahora mismo te harás el te y te amo —esperó su respuesta y colgó para mirar a la doctora enseguida—: Tiene casi 7 meses de embarazo, todo el estrés de una compañía que parece no poder vivir sin ella y yo no le voy a decir que un asesino me intentó disparar, por teléfono.

—Pero le vas a decir —dijo ella, afirmando. Su expresión era mucho más relajada, hasta sonreía con algo parecido al orgullo.

Omagi respondió un poco extrañado:

—Sí, claro…

O`Connor llegó a su altura, con la mirada perdida en ver las fotos que había sacado con su cámara digital.

—… Algo me dice que la historia que contó el señor Connelly a la policía, la que decía que no tenía idea de lo que le estaba vendiendo a Repin; era mentira —comentaba y subió el rostro, como esperando que le preguntaran porqué lo creía.

Kendra y Omagi lo miraron sin entender. O`Connor intentó hacerse explicar:

—Esa biblioteca está plagada de libros sobre arte de todo tipo y el señor Connelly fue un estudioso con muy poco respeto a los mismos: tenía apuntes y notas de colores por doquier en cada uno de ellos…

Los dos lo seguían mirando como si hablara en chino, pero no quisieran darse a conocer como unos totales ignorantes. O`Connor continuó, hablando con tono como si les diera pistas, haciendo un movimiento de mano que acompañaba al mismo:

—Connelly le dijo a la policía que Repin llegó a la compraventa y se encontró una vasija y… —pareció darse por vencido. Miró a Omagi y dijo hasta acusador—: Deberías en serio leer el resumen del caso que hizo el equipo de Rivers… ¡Hablando de eso! ¿Y Rivers y Borin?

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar.

—Abby dejó el interrogatorio de la viuda Lugoci para ir al hospital, porque quiere conocer al asesino con sus propios ojos —explicaba la doctora Kendra, mientras escribía algo en una tablilla de apuntes—; y Louis está afuera, discutiendo la jurisdicción, espero que…

—¡O`Connor! —al parecer, la discusión ya había sido terminada en una victoria. La forma en que habló Rivers traslucía una energía hasta positiva.

Omagi y O`Connor doblaron un poco la espalda para ver la entrada desde su posición.

Desde ahí, prácticamente sólo asomando la cabeza, Rivers los miraba con una expresión enérgica pero amable.

—¡Vaya, en el momento preciso! —comentó Omagi, para sí.

—¿Sí? —respondía O`Connor al recién llegado.

—Ven… —el criminalista simplemente cogió un maletín que estaba cerca de la biblioteca y caminó hacia él.

Rivers se volvía a Omagi y le asintió como todo saludo. Pareció quererle decir algo más, aunque, al tener a O`Connor a su altura; prefirió seguir con lo que lo había traído al lugar y alejarse de la entrada junto a él.

Omagi hizo un ademán para seguirlos pero, en medio camino, el sillón de la entrada lo llamó con una fuerza casi magnética. Se sentó rápidamente, exhausto y mirando hacia el vacío…

—… Tal vez te haría bien escribir la declaración, antes de que te interroguen por ella. —oyó la voz suave de la doctora, que lo miraba desde la parte baja del arco, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Omagi le asintió y sacó la libreta del bolsillo interno de su abrigo… se quedó mirando el papel, recordando el sonido de los tres balazos que, por milagro, no fueron a dar a su persona.

_XXIII._

Rivers iba un paso más adelante que O`Connor cuando salieron del lugar. La luz de la patrulla seguía oscilando, como los murmullos, que se hicieron un poco más fuertes al salir ellos…

O`Connor se autoabrazó mientras cerraba un poco más su chaqueta, en un vano intento de ganarle al ambiente helado. El agente especial, enfundado en su sobretodo, hablaba y caminaba con desenfado, como si el aire no fuera tan frío que convertía su aliento en humo blanco, aunque desaparecía rápidamente por el fuerte viento en el lugar.

—… Gracias a una llamada al jefe, que llamó a sus jefes, conseguimos que el caso fuera nuestro y, tras de todo, seguir teniendo su ayuda. Además, ya podemos proceder a explorar la pieza de evidencia que podría ser la más importante de todas —y le dio una palmada (con sus manos enguantadas) al capó de la 4x4 negra.

—¿Es del asesino? —preguntó O`Connor, mientras buscaba algo entre sus varios bolsillos después de dejar el maletín en el suelo.

—Presumiblemente… aunque los de la policía buscaron la placa y pertenece a una Volkswagen Combi del 62.

—Pues a mí no me parece que en esta pudieran estar Shaggy y Scooby —dijo O`Connor, casi sin darse cuenta que lo hacía. Miró algo avergonzado a Rivers, pero este sólo negaba y repetía:

—Shaggy y Scooby… —con una risa en la voz, mientras abría la puerta del asiento del acompañante.

O`Connor por fin encontró la pequeña pero potente linterna en un bolsillo trasero y, después de prenderla, abrió la puerta del conductor.

—¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Chocolate y pizza de una semana en el casillero de un desaseado jugador de rugby?

—Puede serlo —le respondió el criminalista, viendo cómo habían papeles y envoltorios de todo tipo hasta en el espacio de los pedales.

Él no arrugaba tanto la nariz como lo hacía Rivers, simplemente veía el lugar con desagrado, como si pensara de una vez en lo que iba a durar catalogando toda la basura del auto. Miró hacia atrás y ahí se encontró con una bolsa de deportes (de la que venía el olor que se había ganado la alusión deportiva de Rivers), aunque eso no fue lo que le llamó más la atención: lo que lo hizo fue que de ella y un lado, se pudiera ver el mango de una pala o pico.

—… Eso sí que es sospechoso… —dijo O`Connor en voz alta.

—No tanto como esto —le respondió Rivers; al tiempo que, aún con desagrado, sacaba de la guantera el arma, con la ayuda de un lapicero en el hueco del gatillo. O`Connor iluminó hacia esa dirección cuando él la levantó y movió para que pudieran inspeccionarla mejor.

—Sí, me parece que es una Hammerli X-Esse.

—Y tiene un silenciador, que es algo poco común…

O`Connor sonrió.

—Tal vez no nos tengamos que quedar trabajando toda la noche.

—Esperemos que Borin logre la confesión que tanto le gusta tener… —le respondió Rivers, tendiéndole el arma.

_XXIV._

Paulsson y Borin miraban por detrás del espejo falso al sospechoso. El hombre estaba esposado y unido a la mesa fija con otra cadena. Miraba el lugar lentamente, moviendo sólo los pequeños y oscuros ojos con ese fin. Parecía tranquilo. Tal vez hasta insultantemente tranquilo.

Era posible que ya hubiera estado varias veces en esa situación. El lugar era como cualquier otra sala de interrogación: de color azulada, algo pequeña, con dos cámaras en las esquinas con mira al interrogado, y tres sillas más para el o los agentes especiales que quisieran hacer hablar a la persona de turno. La mesa metálica parecía algo desigual hacia el centro, como si hubiera aguantado un golpe que la hizo ceder un poco. Posiblemente, había sido así.

Paulsson vio, aunque sólo iluminada por la luz de la sala contigua, que Borin fruncía el ceño, contrariada.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó su jefe.

—Cuando fui al hospital por él, sólo bastó que la enfermera le pusiera otra inyección para el dolor y ya nos estaba confesando el asesinato de Connelly y Lugoci.

Paulsson hizo un movimiento de cabeza abrupto, casi como si ella lo hubiera golpeado. Al instante, miró muy extrañado hacia el tipo.

Tenía la cabeza y barba totalmente afeitada, aunque las sombras del cabello que crecía eran muy oscuras, dejando ver que tendría unas grandes entradas si llevara el pelo largo. Su altura y musculatura eran imponentes. La quijada se apreciaba muy fuerte, tanto que hacían parecer más pequeños a sus ojos. Piel curtida… Todo él, por más que estuviera mansamente sentado y con un yeso en la pierna, parecía dar la sensación de peligrosidad. De una peligrosidad experta, calculada… algo en la mirada que terminó posando al frente, a alguno de los dos, reafirmaba esa impresión.

—¿Qué sabemos de él?

—Viktor Frunze, ruso. Cuarenta y seis y con siete años en Boston. Encarcelado por agresión agravada dos veces y sospechoso de asesinato en tres… prontuario limpio en nuestro país.

—No parece de los que confiesan fácilmente —afirmó Paulsson, innecesariamente.

—Ni de los que están deseosos por ayudar a las autoridades a cerrar casos —siguió la lógica ella y cruzó sus brazos. Le devolvió la mirada al tipo, tan profundamente que, tal vez si él la pudiera ver, lo hubiera hecho bajar la cabeza.

—¿Asociado con?

—La mafia rusa europea… ha andado por varios países.

—Me lo suponía —dijo el jefe con gravedad. Borin lo miró muy apremiante. Él se dio por enterado y le explicó—: Se puede decir que es lo único relevante del informe de Interpol: muy posiblemente, la mafia rusa estuvo detrás de los robos de antigüedades…

—¿Se unieron tantas mafias rusas de varios países entre ellas y patrocinaron robos de cuello blanco? —preguntó Borin, extrañada.

—Lo que logran las crisis económicas. —trató de bromear él, aunque con tono resignado.

A Borin le hizo tan poca gracia, que prefirió volver a taladrar al tipo con la mirada, pensando.

_XXV._

Ríos se levantó de su escritorio apenas terminó de leer. Y se apuró para cerrar las ventanas con el mouse, muy apremiante, mientras con la otra mano sacaba de su bolsillo el celular.

Apenas terminó de cerrar las ventanas, la computadora y el monitor; empezó a caminar con rapidez, buscando un número de teléfono en su pantalla táctil. Ya estaba en el corredor del medio de los cubículos, que en ese momento era una estancia prácticamente solitaria en comparación a como estaba unas horas antes. Un teclear solitario de una máquina particularmente vieja se oía junto a sus pasos y los de otra persona, que iba frente a ella, hacia el ascensor delantero. Ríos pareció seguirla mientras hablaba por teléfono:

—Hola, Mary; ¿cómo estás? Habla Diana Ríos —le dio un momento para contestar y dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa—… pues tienes razón, necesito tu ayuda y sabes que no te llamaría sino fuera por algo importante…

En vez de esperar el ascensor junto a la otra persona, fue hacia una de las entradas laterales.

Pocos minutos después, Ríos abrió la puerta del comedor con fuerza y en seguida, la señora Lugoci se acercó a ella, muy expectante y de verdadero mal humor:

—Disculpe, ¿podría buscarme a la agente Borin o el agente Rivers?

—Sí señora —le contestó ella, amablemente—. Pero primero necesito que usted, yo y alguien que le puede ayudar, —movió el celular, el cual seguía llamando—, hablemos seriamente; señora Lugoci…

La mujer la miró sorprendida y atemorizada.

_XXVI._

—¡Por favor! ¡El M5 de Meteoro es lo máximo! —decía O`Connor, terco.

—Hay que ver lo poco patriota que eres… ¿¡Cómo vas a decirme que ése es mejor que la Máquina del Misterio y Kitt, el auto fantástico! —le respondió Rivers, con una expresión en el rostro, como si el criminalista le hubiera dicho que el cielo era verde.

—… Se puede convertir en submarino.

—Kitt pensaba y estaba en una serie con personas de carne y hueso…

—Kitt no pensaba, pensaba… sólo era una inteligencia artificial —Los dos se miraron, y su expresión se relajó por lo extrañamente divertidos que estaban. O`Connor se volvió a la tercera persona en el ascensor—: ¿Tú qué crees, Omagi?

—Qué al menos ya no meten al carro de los Duques de Hazzard en la quiniela… —les respondió éste, con una expresión seria que decía: yo soy una persona adulta y no comentaré esos temas.

Rivers le iba a responder algo pero, en ese instante, la alarma aguda y el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, les decía que ya estaban en el cuarto piso. O`Connor se hizo a un lado, y los dos agentes especiales salieron en ese lugar, mientras se despedían del criminalista.

—No puedo creer que haya dejado las llaves de mi auto aquí —decía Omagi, su voz lenta iban con sus ojos que parecían querer cerrarse perezosamente.

—Si lo dejas en el parqueo de la esquina, no querrás saber cuánto debes ahora mismo. Suben la cuo…

Dejó de hablar, pero a Omagi no le importó, ya que la conversación que empezaron a oír les pareció más interesante. Pararon de caminar para mirar al mismo lado. Desde ahí vieron a tres personas salir de una entrada lateral. Hablaban acaloradamente mientras caminaban hacia su altura. Como el lugar estaba totalmente solitario, exceptuándolos a ellos; Omagi y Rivers pudieron oír su conversación con sólo poner atención:

—… lo más pronto posible —decía la voz del jefe, como si estuviera exigiendo algo.

Éste miraba a una mujer desconocida para los dos. Ellos lo supieron cuando se volvieron a ver entre sí, esperando que el otro le respondiera quién era la mujer, pero encontrándose con casi idénticas muecas de desconcierto y encogimientos de hombros.

Luego, decidieron ver a la rubia desconocida mientras hablaba:

—Ten por seguro que cuando el trato esté hecho, la señora Lugoci les dirá todo lo que sabe…

Paulsson se volteó con una expresión en verdad enojada a Ríos, aunque ella no le quitó la mirada por eso. Rivers, al darse cuenta de eso, dijo algo en voz baja, parecido a _"¿Ahora en qué…?_" pero no terminó la idea. Omagi siguió mirando a los tres que seguían tan concentrados en lo suyo, que parecían no haberlos visto.

—¿Y eso para cuando será? —preguntaba Paulsson.

—Necesito encontrarle un abogado, y ya son casi las 11 de la noche por lo que… —hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como si dijera: "no sé" y no le importara.

—… Para mañana lo tendrá, estoy segura. —se apresuró a decir Ríos.

La rubia y Ríos se miraron por un instante. Finalmente, la mujer desconocida se encogió de hombros y dijo, displicentemente:

—Si tú lo dices.

—Necesito que hagas lo tuyo lo más rápido posible. —y en la voz de la morena hasta había algo de súplica.

—No me lo tienes que decir, lo sé.

—Esperaré los informes de su labor, señorita Shannon —se apresuró a decir Paulsson moviéndose, sin muchos reparos, al frente de Ríos. Así decía con su lenguaje corporal, que tenía que responderle a él y no a su agente novata.

La mujer le sonrió hasta divertida mientras respondía:

—Enviaré a dos de los míos a su casa por alguna ropa y cosas personales. Espero que la mantengan aquí hasta que regrese con todo listo para llevarla a un lugar seguro… señores —la mujer les hizo un movimiento de cabeza a Omagi y Rivers que les llegó por sorpresa y, sin pararse a esperar alguna respuesta de ellos (que no llegó) tocó el botón para bajar en el ascensor.

Paulsson veía a Ríos como si buscara qué decir. Sin embargo, esa vez ella miraba a Rivers, pidiendo alguna complicidad que él no le dio.

Cuando oyeron el pitido del ascensor, la mujer entró en él y se volvió a ellos. Verdaderamente seria, dijo:

—Regresaré en unas horas por la testigo, —miró a Ríos—, suerte con el abogado. —y desapareció después de que la puerta se cerrara.

Paulsson se volvió a su agente. Ríos lo miró también, sumisamente. Éste pareció querer empezar a hablar unas dos veces, para finalmente decir:

—Lo conversaremos mañana temprano. —sentenciándola.

Ni le hizo algún ademán a Rivers y Omagi, simplemente empezó a caminar hacia la escalera del fondo, con energía, movido tal vez por su enojo.

Los recién llegados lo veían irse. La morena, sin embargo, llamó a su compañero con la mirada. Este se dio por enterado y dijo, sin ningún tono de broma:

—Sólo tendrás suerte con este abogado si nos dices qué rayos hiciste y porqué.

Omagi bajó la cabeza, resignado; mientras Ríos le sonreía de una manera a Rivers, como si le estuviera dando las gracias al instante.

—Adiós camita —dijo el asiático, pero nadie lo oyó.


	8. 2 En busca de respuestas

**4**

**En busca de respuestas, **_parte final_

_XXVII._

Estaban en el cubículo del equipo de Borin. Ríos se había sentado en la silla de Omagi, al parecer acostumbrándose ya a ese lugar; mientras éste se encontraba sentado y recostado al respaldar de la silla de su compañera, que parecía mucho más cómoda. Oía con los ojos cerrados y en silencio… o se había dormido. Rivers simplemente apoyaba el trasero en el organizadamente atestado escritorio al que se había sentado Omagi.

La morena hablaba, mirando a su compañero tranquila pero firme.

—… entonces, llamé a un contacto en la policía y éste me dijo, entre amigos, que era un secreto a voces que Repin era uno de los Solohov pero que, como desde pequeño tuvo serios problemas de drogas y, luego, de apuestas; en verdad nunca fue parte del negocio familiar. También era un secreto a voces, de esos que no quieren ser investigados, que la sobredosis en la cárcel no fue ningún accidente… Los Solohov, ya sabes, la familia más poderosa de la mafia rusa de por estos rumbos; decidió que el que él alertara de su más nuevo negocio a las autoridades, fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que hayas hecho que los Marshall le propusieran un trato a la señora Lugoci? —preguntó Rivers, con un ligero ceño fruncido aunque su postura parecía relajada.

—Que se me ocurrió hacer lo mismo con todos los implicados directos del caso: buscarles alguna conexión con la mafia rusa de dónde sea. Después de que nos llamáramos y nos diéramos los informes de cómo iba la investigación en los dos bandos, empecé con la señora Lugoci. Eso de que Frunze tuviera el arma de la señora Lugoci, la hizo subir en la lista. Así me di cuenta de que su apellido de soltera es Tylor, hija de Martin Tylor y Anna Solohov… La "oveja negra".

—¿De qué hablas?

Los dos miraron con sorpresa a Omagi, que había hablado sin cambiar en nada su postura y con una voz hasta pastosa.

—El viejo Solohov, el que fue encarcelado hace unos siete años y ya murió de viejo en la cárcel, tuvo tres hijos legítimos (y varios ilegítimos, uno de los cuales era la madre de Repin): dos varones y una mujer. Los varones, Mijail y Vladimir, siguen el negocio. Mijail, como es el mayor de los varones, se puede decir que es el actual capo. La primogénita era Anna. En la mafia, se habla de ella como mínimo, de prostituta. Dejó la familia embarazada, con mucho dinero robado, junto a un tipo cualquiera; desapareciendo de la faz de la tierra. Bueno, a la frontera con Canadá, pero ellos no la encontraron.

Ríos miró a los dos en silencio, como si fuera una profesora que esperara por preguntas. Su compañero le hizo un movimiento de mano, diciéndole: _"continúa"_ y ella lo hizo:

—Ahora, no sé cómo se darían cuenta, pero, ya saben, esto son sólo conjeturas: supieron que Evelyn Lugoci era su querida sobrina y, con base en amenazas, lograron hacer que ella acomodara las piezas para usar la Guardia Costera y que fuera su marido el que saliera como chivo expiatorio del tráfico de antigüedades robadas, si las autoridades se daban cuenta de éste.

—Ajá… ¿Lo sabes o, hipotéticamente, ella te lo dijo? —unos ojos entrecerrados dejaban ver la sospecha en Rivers.

La morena subió sus cejas y se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa juguetona que contestaba, y no lo hacía, la pregunta. Ella prefirió seguir con su historia:

—… Cuando se destapó el pastel, además de matar a Repin por eso, no contaron con que Lugoci tendría sospechas, buscaría y encontraría respuestas, como la moneda que encontraron en su estómago. Imagino que lo mataron después de quitarle el arma que, presuntamente, su esposa le prestó… de eso no sé nada, pero presumo que no fue planeado. Después de que encontraran el cuerpo, el asesino sabía que interrogaríamos de nuevo a Connelly. Creo que en principio, mandaron a Frunze a hacerlo tener tanto miedo, que no dijera nada pero, al llegar nosotros… —por primera vez desde que empezara a hablar, dejó de usar ese tono profesional y rápido, porque su voz se cortó un instante. Omagi abrió los ojos y la miró. Ríos también lo hizo, hubo un momento de entendimiento silencioso entre los dos hasta que ella tragó saliva y volvió a hablar, recuperando su aplomo progresivamente— al llegar nosotros, pienso que Connelly intentó huir aprovechando la protección que, en teoría, le daríamos. Creo que por eso, Frunze lo mató y se dio lo que ya saben que se dio…

Hubo un instante de silencio, mientras los tres pensaban muy ensimismados.

—¿Crees que Frunze mató también a Lugoci como él dice? —preguntó de repente, Omagi.

—Es capaz, pero no. _Creo_ —el tono en que lo dijo, daba a entender que la verdadera palabra a usar era _"sé"_— que está encubriendo a quién lo hizo, porque necesitan tener aún a esa persona dentro de la Guardia Costera o porque tiene una alta jerarquía en la familia Solohov…

—… Y es posible que no lo aprendamos aunque logremos saber quién es. Le diste tiempo de huir, dado que lograste que nuestra única testigo aún se mantuviera más en silencio, cuando la hiciste entrevistarse con los marshall para pedir un trato sin mi consentimiento…

Borin habló de pie y detrás de Omagi. Bien podría haber pasado por una ninja, con lo silenciosa que había llegado. Además, parecía haber oído la conversación desde hacía unos instantes. Había hablado con una dureza apenas controlada y miraba a la novata casi como un lobo podría ver a su presa.

Omagi se enderezó y movió la silla para tenerla a la vista. Ríos no se quedó atrás en su mirada altiva e iba a abrir la boca cuando Rivers tomó la palabra. Por primera vez, parecía totalmente serio. No enojado, serio. Eso hizo que todos lo volvieran a ver:

—Ella es una agente de CGIS como tú y yo. No necesita tu permiso para actuar de la manera que cree que es mejor actuar. No es tu subordinada, es mi compañera, y si alguien debería estar hablando con ella de esa decisión, seríamos Paulsson que es su jefe y yo, por simple camaradería entre compañeros; no tú.

Omagi dejó ir un silbido bajo, mirando desde los ojos totalmente negros de Rivers, a la expresión enojada de la pelirroja alternativamente.

—Es mi caso Rivers y lo que se haga o no se haga con una testigo, es mi decisión. Si ella creía que era mejor llamar a los marshall, pudo haberlo hablado con el equipo, y no hacerlo a nuestras espaldas.

—Sé que no haces tratos con los sospechosos —dijo Ríos por fin. Hablaba con un tono que quería ser tranquilizante—. Y ya han matado a tres personas porque podían hablar de su comercio. Esa mujer estaba muerta si salía de aquí.

En ese momento, Omagi fue testigo de una discusión en toda regla. Los tres hablaban a la vez, alzando cada vez más el volumen de la voz, irguiéndose y acercándose…

—¡Pudo haberse quedado aquí, bajo nuestra protección, después de que nos dijera de qué se trataba todo! ¡Ahora podríamos perder a nuestro asesino, mientras los marshall hacen su trabajo…! ¡La novata ha sido por más impulsiva!

—¡No es tu caso, Borin! Tal vez debía haber dejado más en claro esto desde el principio, pero es nuestro caso y tú no eres la jefa, eres nuestra compañera… Además, tú fuiste la que desde el principio, no fue cooperativa con nosotros y…

—¿Qué querías? ¿Que pusiera por encima de la vida de esa mujer el encontrar al asesino? ¡Esto es cosa de prioridades, y ya hemos perdido a dos personas por esta investigación!

Hubo un silencio mientras tomaban aire y empezaba otra ronda de discusión, cuando una persona se adentró al centro del cubículo moviendo a Ríos y Borin a los lados.

—¿Dónde está la señora Lugoci? Tengo entendido que ha querido ver el cuerpo de su esposo desde la tarde… —La doctora Kendra hablaba como si esas palabras los estuviera regañando por su comportamiento, por más que su expresión pareciera imperturbable.

—Está en el comedor —le dijo Paulsson, yendo hacia ellos desde las escaleras y viendo a los rostros, con cara de muy pocos amigos, a sus agentes especiales en pie—. Sus gritos se oyen hasta el segundo piso… ¿Qué rayos sucede?

Omagi se sorprendió sonriendo un poco. Era como si tres hermanos hubieran sido encontrados con las manos en la masa por sus padres… la vergüenza sonrojaba los tres rostros por igual.

_XXVIII._

—… No se preocupe, lo tengo listo para que al que vea, sea a su esposo y no sus heridas —le decía la doctora Kendra, con la voz más suave y tranquila que había usado hasta el momento, mientras se llevaba abrazada de lado a la señora Lugoci afuera del comedor.

—Bajaré en un momento —les dijo Paulsson con la mano en la cerradura.

La doctora Kendra vio hacia atrás y le asintió. Luego, el jefe cerró la puerta con algo más de la fuerza necesaria y se volvió a los dos equipos, mirándolos con una severidad extrema.

Omagi se encontraba sentado muy cómodamente en el sillón para tres. Rivers y Ríos a la mesa y Borin estaba recostada al mueble, cerca de una cafetera, con los brazos cruzados.

La pelirroja fue la que habló:

—Ya que Rivers y Ríos están trabajando en lo del trato que la señora Lugoci hará con los marshalls, yo iré a hablar de nuevo con Frunze. Tal vez logre hacerlo ver que eso de ser el mártir de una familia…

—Ustedes se quedarán aquí y se pondrán de acuerdo como el equipo a cargo de esta investigación que son, antes de que yo regrese —dijo de repente Paulsson, cortante e incluyendo con una mirada a los presentes.

—Con razón nos hizo venir a todos —se dijo Omagi por lo bajo, aunque Ríos lo miró y sonrió como para hacerle entender que ella sí había oído.

Borin veía extrañada e indignada a su jefe y luego, cuando él se movía al otro lado de la puerta y cambiaba de tomar el picaporte interno por el de la parte exterior, exclamó:

—¡Víctor! ¡No puedes dejarnos encerrados aquí, como en un "tiempo fuera"! ¡No somos unas niñas de 10 y 8 años!

—Lo sé… —al mirarla, había suavizado un poco la expresión, para ponerse más firme casi al instante— Por eso, sé que lograrán ponerse realmente acuerdo cuando yo regrese. —y cerró.

Borin se quedó viendo a la puerta furiosa. Luego, se volvió a su flamante equipo, casi sin cambiar la expresión.

Omagi se había recostado totalmente en el reposabrazos del sillón, y cabeceó de sueño. Rivers la miraba y sonreía totalmente divertido y Ríos caminaba hacia ella o, mejor dicho, a la cafetera, diciendo:

—Fuerte y sin azúcar.

Borin se mordió el labio y cruzó los brazos con fuerza.

_XXIX._

Omagi se había acostado en el sillón, de medio lado y en posición fetal, con la cabeza en un reposabrazos. Mantenía la boca abierta y una baba brillaba un poco en una comisura de su labio inferior. Su respiración era muy suave y su dormir tan reposado que no era perturbado por las pequeñas bolitas de papel de servilletas que Rivers le tiraba, tratando de encestar en su boca. Varias de las bolitas estaban en el cuerpo o cabello del durmiente, algunas en el suelo o el reposabrazos…

—… Pues en eso tienes razón —decía Rivers, en un susurro atento con el durmiente, mientras preparaba y tiraba otro pequeño bodoque a Omagi, que dio cerca de su nariz—. Imagino que si logramos meter a la madre en el acuerdo, la señora Lugoci olvidará un poco el resentimiento que tiene hacia mí por ser el policía malo que arrestó a su esposo.

—Claro que lo lograrás —replicó Ríos, después de tomar un trago de su vaso—. Aunque no vivan juntas desde hace tiempo, la madre de la señora Lugoci está en peligro… lo difícil es que la encontremos.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque la señora Lugoci la llamó y le contó que iba a hacer un trato y esa mujer… digamos que estuvo muy vehemente en desacuerdo. La culpó que iba a tener que huir por su culpa. Y una mujer que huyó de la mafia rusa por 40 años, debe tener sus ases bajo la manga… —Ríos cogió una galleta soda que estaba en el centro de la mesa, en un plato plástico donde sólo quedaban otras dos y varios pedacitos quebrados.

Rivers sonrió y la miró divertido:

—La abuelita fugitiva… —Ríos le sonrió en respuesta y él iba a tomar de su café, pero se dio cuenta de que no le quedaba. Se puso en pie y, mientras iba a la cafetera, dijo casi al aire—. ¿Te llevo otro, Borin?

La pelirroja estaba también sentada a la mesa, en el otro extremo de ellos. Su mirada se encontraba centrada en la pared del frente, con una expresión totalmente pensativa. El brazo que mantenía a un lado en la mesa, tamborileaba una y otra vez pero, aparte de eso, nada en ella se movía, más que su cerebro que parecía estar trabajando a toda potencia.

—… Sí —le respondió sin más.

—Admito que debí decirles que iba a llamar a los marshall —respondió de repente Ríos, como si estuviera siguiendo una conversación que no había sido iniciada.

—Debiste darnos la información nueva que tenías y, luego, ver qué decidir… —respondió Borin, volviéndola a ver enseguida.

Rivers miró hacia las mujeres, resguardado por la cafetera y el vaso en las manos, que llenaba lentamente. Ríos pareció querer replegarse un instante, pero no lo hizo.

—¿Y qué habrías hecho con esa información?

—Hubiera interrogado con más herramientas a la testigo.

—Eso hice…

Borin la miró más detenidamente y gachó un poco los ojos, como si la analizara… Rivers ahogó un gemido y tomó un poco del café en el vaso, para que no se regara más y le siguiera quemando la mano…

—¿Ella qué te dijo?

—Hipotéticamente hablando, me dijo todo menos el nombre de la persona a bordo que, muy posiblemente, mató a su esposo… —le sonrió con una simpatía que era más punzante por lo real que parecía— ¿Recuerda que le comenté, cuando estábamos en la morgue, que de seguro se trataba de alguien adentro…?

No dijo que Borin lo había desestimado, pero estaba implícito en la pregunta. La pelirroja iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, cuando dos cosas la hicieron callar: La primera fue que Rivers puso el vaso lleno de café al frente y la segunda, que su celular empezó a llamar. Omagi se despertó por el sonido en un respingo y tosió para tirar las bolitas de papel que Rivers sí había encestado en su boca… Ella contestó sin dejar de mirar a Ríos.

—Borin… —una sonrisa se abrió tímida en su boca y le puso total atención a su celular para pedir—: al punto… —oyó de nuevo y, finalmente, dijo—: Voy… vamos para allá.

Borin colgó, tomó un gran trago del vaso, se levantó y, mientras iba hacia Omagi; que se volvía a acomodar para dormirse de nuevo, les dijo a las dos personas interesadas y despiertas en el cuarto:

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en subir a ver algún gran descubrimiento de O`Connor?

—Sí —respondió Rivers, tomando después un gran trago de su vaso. Ríos asintió y Borin le dio una calleja en la cabeza a Omagi, diciendo:

—¡Suficiente descanso, bello durmiente!

Omagi se puso en pie tan rápido como dijo:

—¡Sí, jefa!

_XXX._

O`Connor parecía haber sufrido una transformación en esas pocas horas. Estaba más desarreglado, todo su cuerpo acelerado aunque se mantuviera sentado y sus ojos hinchados estaban cubiertos por unos muy gruesos anteojos de montura negra, que no ocultaban las oscuras ojeras.

Apenas entraron en el prácticamente solitario laboratorio, los cuatro recién llegados pararon de caminar, viéndolo algo alarmados.

—Bien, puede que no sea gran cosa, pero al menos nos da la seguridad… —había empezado a hablar él, girando la silla hacia los cuatro. Al ver cómo lo miraban, les explicó con algo de mal humor— Hace poco tomé café y me quité los lentes de contacto, porque me dolían mucho los ojos. —Luego, los miró como si diera a entender que ellos no se veían mejor que él, pero en vez de decirlo, se devolvió a una de las pantallas de su escritorio y esperó a que llegaran a su espalda.

Después de verse un instante entre ellos, los cuatro repararon en que era verdad: aunque no parecían tan desarreglados como él, todos tenían ojeras y parecían cansados en su lenguaje corporal. Algo de esperar, que casi era la una de la mañana.

Omagi se acomodó mejor la camisa y Ríos se hizo de nuevo su cola, mientras Rivers y Borin iniciaban la marcha hacia el criminalista.

Cuando estuvieron todos detrás de él, O`Connor inició su exposición al hacer grande una ventana de video.

—Estuve trabajando con los videos que me trajo Omagi, los videos de los alrededores del puerto.

—Los que tienen una calidad terrible… —dijo el asiático y ahogó un bostezo enseguida.

—No tienen una calidad terrible, pero para lo que queremos ver sí, que el sospechoso trató lo más posible de no acercarse donde hubieran cámaras…

—¿Qué encontraste? —preguntó Borin, deseando que fuera al punto.

O`Connor le dio _"play"_ al archivo de video. Se vio, en la parte más alejada de un aparcamiento, a un hombre caminar rápidamente por la entrada trasera del mismo, e ir hacia una lateral viendo hacia un lado, como si los autos ahí parqueados fueran de su interés. En su hombro, colgaba un gran bolso de deportes. Aunque llevaba un gorro oscuro de invierno, se podía vislumbrar en esa figura borrosa y en blanco y negro, a Frunze.

—El sospechoso llegó a las 8:48 de la mañana…

—¿No se ve saliendo antes?

O`Connor le puso _"pause"_ al video y se volvió un poco hacia Omagi… no dejaba de tamborilear con un pie cuando le contestó rápidamente:

—No. Estuve viendo si se ve pocos minutos antes al sospechoso saliendo de los muelles, pero no. Él llegó a los muelles a esa hora y, por lo que dicen los videos, no había salido antes de ahí.

—Eso hace que tengamos seguro que él no mató a Lugoci, como proclama haberlo hecho, porque Lugoci murió alrededor de las 0830 horas y él no estaba en los muelles —analizó Borin.

O`Connor se volvió y le sonrió, diciendo:

—¡Exacto!

—Pero esos videos casi no nos dicen nada. —todos miraron malcarados a Rivers menos su compañera que asintió, y él subió sus manos en un gesto de _"vengo en son de paz"_ mientras se explicaba—: Sólo vemos a alguien que puede ser de la talla de Frunze, eso no es suficiente prueba de que él no mató a Lugoci como dice… —tomó aire y perdió un poco la mirada antes de decir—: Es extraño buscar pruebas para decir que alguien no es el asesino.

Borin lo miró con una expresión algo reprobadora mientras Ríos pedía la atención de O`Connor al hablar:

—Tengo entendido que encontraron un bolso en el carro de Frunze…

—La imagen está en blanco y negro, por lo que no podemos ver en sí el tipo del bolso… y eso tampoco es concluyente. Muchos tienen ese tipo de bolso —le dijo enseguida el rubio.

—No importa, sé que conseguiremos que se retracte y ya lo tenemos por Connelly —finalizó la idea Borin, luego, se volvió a O`Connor y le preguntó, con un tono decepcionado—: ¿eso era todo?

El criminalista negó enseguida y se volvió al video. Le puso _"play"_ de nuevo:

—Como pueden ver, el sospechoso llegó y se metió en uno de los pasillos entre tantos contenedores del muelle, a las 8:52. Ahí no podemos ver nada, pero menos de un minuto después, salió y se fue de los muelles.

—¿Y ya? —preguntó Ríos.

—Claro que no —O`Connor tecleó furiosamente y luego, hizo unos movimientos con el mouse, y la vista se centró en el bolso, aunque eso empeorara aún más la imagen, después de que se pixeleara un poco mejor, pudieron ver de qué hablaba él—. Está lleno de una forma diferente, como si tuviera dos cajas en él…

—Se vio con el verdadero asesino, y este le dio las reliquias antes de que el barco zarpara… —siguió la idea Borin, mirando la imagen congelada, muy concentrada.

—Debe ser alguien de abordo… —fue el turno de Rivers, con una mano en el mentón, pensativo— alguien que prefirió quedarse y aparentar inocencia, a perder el puesto en la Guardia Costera.

—¿No puedes seguir al que se vio con él? —preguntó, esperanzada, Ríos.

—No, sombras… nada.

—¿Qué dice la gente, Omagi? ¿Alguien vio a cualquiera salir con dos cajas en las manos? —insistió la morena.

Éste la miró para contestarle:

—Todos… a la vez que llenaban el barco, sacaban lo que quedaba del anterior equipaje —había terminado de decirlo mientras se acariciaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar de la mano derecha, entre frustrado y cansado.

Borin, que estaba al otro lado de él, miró ese movimiento tomó mucho aire y dijo en una exclamación de energía que sorprendió y asustó a los demás:

—¡Tenía el reloj en la mano derecha!

—¿Qué? —preguntó Rivers, por todos.

—Ese tipo… Omagi, dame tu libreta… estaba escribiendo muy lentamente una lista, y dejó de hacerlo para ver el reloj… y el asesino es zurdo —miró la libreta que su compañero le diera y dio rápidamente con el nombre—. ¡Alex Mitchell!

O`Connor empezó a mover el mouse y teclear en la computadora con una velocidad pasmosa.

—No entiendo de qué…

Ella se volvió a Rivers, ya más tranquila:

—Alex Mitchell, uno de los subalternos de Lugoci. Creo que es ambidiestro, pero con una predominancia del uso de la mano zurda, porque usa el reloj en la derecha… Lugoci le consiguió el trabajo, desde hace un año y medio está trabajando con él (poco antes de que se dieran los robos) y estuvo en tres de los viajes conectados con los robos de las antigüedades, menos el de Roma. Cuando lo investigué, estaba limpio como un bebé recién nacido.

—No… estuvo en todos —la corrigió Ríos… los tecleos y _"clicks"_ esporádicos de O`Connor como tela de fondo. Las dos se hicieron un poco para adelante, para poder verse sin que Omagi estuviera en medio de ellas—. Entre las cosas que preguntó Lugoci a su jefe y dos de los subalternos, fue si sabía de gente que hubiera preferido hacer algunos de esos viajes en nombre de otros… al parecer, es muy común entre ellos, por lo que no me pareció tan extraño que Mitchell lo hiciera en el viaje que se suponía que no había hecho, ya lo había hecho antes. Además, habían muchos que llenaban los requerimientos de haber hecho los cuatro viajes, aún haciendo cambios de ese tipo.

—Pero está limpio… —recordó Rivers, desconfiado.

—Si en verdad es un infiltrado, tal vez lo hicieron tan bien, que le dieron una identidad falsa —le contestó Omagi a Rivers, esta vez haciéndose hacia atrás, para no topar con Borin, que estaba entre los dos.

—¿Las huellas digitales…? —insistió el.

—Te gusta jugar al abogado del diablo, ¿eh? —le dijo Borin, algo hastiada.

—Y mis casos no se vienen abajo por eso.

—Es verdad, a todos le pedimos huellas digitales… —replicó indeciso, Omagi.

—Hay algunos pocos que tienen varias identidades… —respondió Ríos, apoyándose en el escritorio para mirar la pantalla en donde había una foto del susodicho. O`Connor mantenía sus manos quietas y la miraba con una sonrisa victoriosa— Como Alexei.

—¡Din-din-din! —exclamó el rubio. Todos volvieron a ver a la foto del hombre. Tenía una expresión más dura y fuerte que la que había usado en el barco. O`Connor clickeó en un lugar en específico, y vieron una ficha de antecedentes en la que él les leyó lo más importante—: Alexei Solohov, 28 años, hijo mediano de Mijail Solohov, el actual capo de la mafia rusa newyorkina y bostoniana… un cargo por agresión y dos por conspiración de asesinato, sin condena alguna.

—¿Por qué no apareció eso cuando busqué información sobre él? —preguntó Borin, indignada.

—Imagino que porque buscaste información de Alex Mitchell y este tiene las mismas huellas de Alexei Solohov… algunos de los Solohov de nueva generación tienen identidades falsas y limpias en otros estados. —explicó Ríos.

—¿En serio? —dijo Omagi, extrañado.

—Sí… creativos, ¿eh?

—Conseguí la información haciendo un reconocimiento facial de ese tal Mitchell, con conocidos integrantes de la mafia rusa de donde fuera. Esta información nos llegó desde la policía de New York.

—¿Suficiente para una orden de captura, señor abogado? —se volvió Borin a Rivers.

Este tenía el celular en la mano y dijo mientras buscaba un número:

—Estoy en esas… espero que el juez Horowitz siga padeciendo de insomnio.

Se alejó de ellos para hablar sin interrumpirlos.

Después de unos segundos de victoriosa y silenciosa exaltación, O`Connor simplemente dijo:

—Buscando la dirección de Mitchell/Solohov… —volviendo a teclear y clickear.

_XXXI._

La puerta se abrió con suavidad, aunque el chirrido que hizo hubiera despertado a cualquiera en el departamento. Ríos se guardó la llave que antes le habían pedido al casero y, bien protegidos por chalecos antibalas y con focos arriba de las armas (aunque la luz de la ciudad se filtraba por una ventana del fondo), Borin entró seguida de los demás.

Haciendo uso de señas militares, la pelirroja le dijo a Ríos que revisara la sala comedor, a Omagi que se quedara en la entrada y a Rivers que fuera a la puerta de la derecha. Ella fue a la de la izquierda.

Algo agachados y lo más silenciosamente que pudieran en su paso rápido, los tres se dividieron. A los pocos segundos, todos volvieron a la sala y Omagi, sabiendo que de nada servía seguir con el elemento sorpresa, prendió la luz de la sala.

Ríos se encogió de hombros, con hastío, desde detrás del desayunador. Rivers miraba al suelo y tarareaba con un pie y Borin los miró a todos. Luego, fue rápida firmemente hacia la salida (Omagi le dio espacio al instante) mientras exigía:

—¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos un asesino que encontrar!


	9. 1 Conclusiones e inicios

**5**

**Conclusiones e Inicios, **_primera parte_

_XXXII._

—Maldición… —había sido como la tercera vez que Rivers dijera esa palabra. Se quitó el chaleco antibalas con una brusquedad innecesaria.

Los cuatro entraban de nuevo en el comedor. Estaban más cansados, pálidos y ojerosos y de un peor humor.

Lo que menos necesitaban era que el jefe se encontrara ahí, levantándose de echar una siesta esperándolos, sentado en el sillón para tres.

—¿Y Alexei Solohov? —preguntó apenas abrió totalmente los ojos.

—En el triángulo de las Bermudas —respondió Ríos, sin ningún sentido del humor. Se sentó a la mesa y recostó sus ojos en los antebrazos, derrotista.

—Fuimos a su casa… O`Connor trató de rastrear su celular, estaba muerto; sus cuentas bancarias, inactivas… —enumeró Omagi, sentándose junto a él y tirando la cabeza al respaldar; al parecer muy cansado como para seguir con lo que decía.

—Hablamos con los vecinos sobre él… no llegó en todo el día. Fuimos al muelle y se había ido hacía horas en bus —terminó la idea Borin. Parecía la más despierta de todos, pero se estaba sirviendo las sobras de las tres cafeteras para llenar un vaso.

—O sea, que no tienen idea —concluyó el jefe, con obviedad.

—Maldición —volvió a decir Rivers, y se tiró a un sillón individual más brusco de lo necesario…

—Desapareció —susurró Borin, mirando al cabello de Ríos de soslayo, ya que no tenía el rostro a la vista para hacerlo.

—Evelyn Lugoci tendrá una oportunidad de sobrevivir y de eso no me arrepiento —respondió ella, sin subir la mirada.

—E hicimos felices a los marshall en el proceso —ironizó Paulsson—. Poco después de que se fueran vinieron por ella… Frunze está en custodia y se fue sin decirme nada importante. "Si Lugoci murió con un disparo en la cabeza y en el corazón, esa es mi marca… yo lo maté" —dijo de muy mal humor, imitando al asesino de Connelly.

Silencio. Borin se sentó a la mesa y los miró un instante. Omagi y Rivers con la cabeza en el respaldar, viendo al techo. Paulsson haciéndose masaje en las sienes con los ojos cerrados, Ríos a la par de ella, sin siquiera dejar ver su rostro… frunció el ceño e iba a hablar cuando alguien dijo muy exaltado:

—¡Él me estuvo insistiendo, a nombre del capitán del barco, por poder hacer el viaje a Haití! —informó de repente Omagi, despierto en verdad y como avergonzado de no darse cuenta antes.

—Si Alexei se tomó tantos esfuerzos para seguir en la Guardia… —Ríos por fin había subido la mirada al decir eso.

—Van a usar de nuevo la Guardia para sacar la mercancía de América… necesitan hacerlo, porque Repin nos puso tras la pista —terminó la idea Rivers.

—¿Cuando salen? —preguntó Borin.

—A las 0800 —informó Paulsson.

Todos miraron sus relojes y se levantaron rápidamente para salir… en el reloj del microondas rezaba "6:33 a.m."

_XXXIII._

Borin dominaba la estancia con su sola presencia. Por más que anduviera con la misma ropa que ayer, tuviera los ojos hinchados y con ojeras y el cabello desarregladamente recogido en un moño por un lapicero; ella era el centro de todas las miradas y oídos mientras hablaba con el capitán, ahí, en la sala de comando.

Además de Rivers y Omagi, que se encontraban cerca de la entrada hablando por el celular, en esa sala llena de teclados y alrededor de un gran timón había una media docena de personas más. Todos bien trajeados con sus uniformes y en sus puestos, no se perdían de mirar y oír las explicaciones de la pelirroja:

—… bien, como ya salieron, ahora les toca a ustedes salir también…

El capitán, bien que mal que era la persona con la que Borin hablaba, se trató de subir los pantalones, cosa que volvió a no lograr, y le dijo:

—Insisto en que las personas de mantenimiento también deben salir, si en verdad…

—Alexei Solohov o Alex Mitchell, como usted lo conoce, ya mató por sentirse atrapado. Si le decimos a los de mantenimiento, es muy posible que él se de cuenta de lo que pasa y que hayan otros muertos mientras intenta escapar. Déjenos hacer nuestro trabajo capitán. —luego, se volvió a un lado, y exclamó—. ¡Rivers!

Él se volteó un poco y la volvió a ver con las cejas levemente levantadas, en una silente pregunta, mientras decía:

—… Sí. Estamos prácticamente listos. En dos minutos. —y apagó el celular, volviéndose totalmente a ella para decir con un retintín entre divertido y sarcástico—: Borin.

Ella entrecerró los ojos un instante, aunque finalmente dijo después de un suspiro derrotado:

—¿Cómo vas con lo de la policía?

—Ya están listos y esperando. Tienen patrullas en las posibles salidas, no visibles desde el barco.

Ella asintió y luego miró a Omagi. Este sintió sus ojos en la nuca, se volvió, y susurró al celular:

—Vuelve a dormir y yo te despierto cuando regrese, un beso. —y apagó el celular. Al instante miró a Borin con una determinación que no parecía posible después de la expresión tan tierna que tenía al hablar por el teléfono, o por los ojos ligeramente adormilados en él.

—Capitán —ella se volteó de nuevo al hombre de la nariz grandes y de poros muy abiertos, con la voluminosa barriga que de nuevo vencía a su pantalón. Éste miró en un movimiento circular a su gente y dijo:

—Vámonos.

Sin más, la procesión a la salida, cerca de Rivers y Omagi, se dio; no sin que las personas miraran furtivamente a los agentes especiales en el lugar.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, una más se abrió y salió Ríos de detrás de ella, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón. En la puerta rezaba "Servicio".

—Lista —dijo la morena, sin más.

Los cuatro, vestidos ya con sus chalecos y con radios en uno de sus hombros, un cable yendo a uno de sus oídos con el micrófono y la pistola en la mano; salieron.

_XXXIV._

Omagi iba delante de Borin, ella más a la derecha que él en el pasillo. El lugar era metálico, gris, claustrofóbico… una mujer salió de una puerta lateral y, al ver el arma de Omagi frente a ella, ahogó un grito.

—Shhh —le susurró Omagi con un dedo en la boca.

La mujer, una cocinera, asintió, muy pálida. Y se quedó quieta ahí, en una pequeña habitación con conservas.

—Agente especial Omagi… salga del barco sin hablar con nadie —le exigió.

Ella asintió y se volvió hacia uno de los anaqueles, en donde empezó a dejar una caja por la que había ido mientras otra, venida desde el lado opuesto de donde estaba la mujer, fue a dar a la cabeza de Omagi. Aprovechando el segundo en que el Agente Especial se había desorientado (exclamando un _"¿Qué demonios?"_) alguien salió como una exhalación, empujándolo con fuerza a un lado y corriendo hacia una bifurcación contraria.

Borin se había acercado los tres pasos que la alejaban de Omagi después de verlo ser impactado por la caja de jaleas (al caer al suelo, se había medio abierto, cayendo dos de fresa) e iba a entrar al lugar. Sine embargo, el hombre salió, movió a Omagi entre él y Borin, para tomarlo por un instante como escudo y, a la vez, abrirse camino hacia el lado contrario.

Casi cayéndose por el peso de Omagi, Borin logró hacerlo a un lado, prácticamente tirándolo al piso, y empezó a correr detrás del hombre. Apuntando con una mano, se llevó la otra al hombro, tocó un botón y dijo con voz rápida y alarmada.

—El asesino ha sido encontrado, va hacia la salida de babor… ¡Agente Federal, deténgase! —gritó. Aunque corría a lo más que daba, no lograba acercarse a él por la mayor zancada que este tenía por su altura.

El hombre la volvió a ver sólo un segundo antes de doblar en otra esquina. Altanero, hasta le mandó una media sonrisa en medio de sus jadeos, aunque su mirada estuviera preocupada.

Unos pasos rápidos le dijeron a Borin que Omagi iba detrás de ellos dos. Sin mirar atrás, sin siquiera parar un instante, gritó:

—¡Ya era hora de que nos acompañaras, novato!

La Agente especial, todavía sin cansarse en lo más mínimo, empuñó su arma con las dos manos, cerró la mandíbula con fuerza de la rabia y apuró más el paso, doblando rápidamente.

Aunque el pasillo era recto, no pudo disparar porque una persona, un joven prácticamente adolescente y algo atolondrado; estaba en este, sin saber a donde moverse para dejar de estar en medio de la persecución.

—¡A UN LADO, A UN LADO! —Gritó Borin al congelado muchacho.

Ella maldijo por lo bajo y siguió corriendo. Sólo cuando la tuvo prácticamente a su altura, el chico se movió de lado y le dio espacio.

Borin siguió corriendo con furia, ya que no lo tenía a la mira. Casi cuando daba de nuevo la vuelta, oyó algo grande y metálico caer y un gruñido sordo acompañándolo. Alistándose de nuevo para disparar apenas lo tuviera a la vista, prefirió parar en seco ya que casi se cayó al topar con agua jabonosa en el suelo.

Un hombre negro se levantaba al otro lado del aparato para trapear que se había caído, diciendo algo como: _"Apareció de la nada, no sé donde está…"_; mientras Borin movió sus manos instintivamente hacia la pared con el fin de no caerse. Casi al instante, Omagi llegó hasta su espalda y se apoyó en ella para no dar de nuevo al suelo. Los dos agentes miraron al frente, volviendo a afirmarse en sus propias piernas. Habían oído una puerta abriéndose con rapidez.

—¡Ey! —gritaba el anciano, mientras una mano fuerte lo terminaba de levantar con muy poca consideración, y lo ponía de escudo frente a él. Un arma pequeña, posiblemente sacada de una guantera de tobillo, apareció apuntada por su fuerte mano justo en la cien del hombre.

—¡Ya saben cómo es esto! —gritó Alex Mitchell, saliendo lentamente hacia atrás y llevando con él a un muy pálido y cooperante Anthony Mills.

—Sí, lo sabemos… nos amenazas con matarlo y respondemos que si lo haces, nosotros te matamos a ti; luego, te recordamos que no tienes escape porque estás rodeado y que lo único que puedes salvar, sino haces alguna idiotez, es tu vida —le respondió ella, apuntando a la cabeza con unos ojos fijos en su presa. Luego, pasó las piernas por encima de aquel aparato metálico, con mucho cuidado, ya que, como Omagi, tenía los zapatos aún con restos de agua jabonosa en ellos.

—Ya lo veremos, Borin —y el tipo, con otra sonrisa altanera que hizo enfurecer a la pelirroja, desapareció después de otra bifurcación.

—¡Maldito! —exclamó por lo bajo Omagi, caminando detrás de él y su jefa, los dos sin correr por temor a caerse.

_XXXV._

Paulsson, junto a dos personeros de la policía, se encontraba vigilando una puerta, ésa a la que Borin le dijo hacía unos minutos por la radio que el tipo iba: la entrada de babor. Estaba cerrada, pero Paulsson se encontraba posicionado justo en el sitio para sorprender al tipo saliendo de ella y apresarlo, con ayuda de los dos policías, que lo tomarían por detrás.

Los tres miraban la puerta de metal totalmente concentrados, sabiendo que solo el asesino podría ser el que saliera por ella. El capitán les había asegurado que todos los demás ya estaban fuera… lo que logra una persecución con armas en manos en un lugar cerrado.

La puerta se abrió tan rápido y dos personas salieron tan de improviso, que se hizo un revuelo enorme mientras los policías de detrás trataban de aprenderlos y los recién llegados, de quitárselos de encima, lo cual lograron, dejando a los dos policías en el piso después de certeros movimientos. Omagi convirtió la llave del tipo en una propia, lanzándolo por arriba de su cabeza al suelo. Borin le dio muy fuerte en el pie a su captor y luego, un cabezazo gracias a lo cual, el tipo la soltó mientras se llevaba la mano a la nariz, que empezaba a sangrar.

Paulsson había estado dando gritos para que se quedaran quietos, sin apuntar con el arma. Al final del alboroto, miró a Omagi y Borin cuando los tipos ya estaban neutralizados, con el ceño fruncido:

—¿Dónde está Solohov?

—Creí que ustedes lo tendrían —dijo la pelirroja.

Sin pararse a ayudar a los policías, los agentes especiales volvieron a entrar. Paulsson se quedó con ellos, preguntándoles si estaban bien.


	10. 2 Conclusiones e inicios

**5**

**Conclusiones e Inicios, **_parte final_

_XXXVI._

—Suelta el arma, Solohov.

Rivers jamás lo haría. Apuntaba con los ojos totalmente puestos en la mira: La frente del hombre que, por su altura, no podía cubrirla con el cuerpo de Anthony Mills. Éste miraba pálido y sudoroso el arma que Rivers tenía, como si le estuviera apuntando a él.

—¿Y tú quién rayos eres? —le preguntó Solohov, con cierta diversión en la voz, pero preocupación en la mirada.

Los dos se encontraban en un corredor externo, frente a frente y separados por unos diez metros. Rivers le había salido al paso después de un recodo… la sien de Anthony Mills seguía siendo apuntada por la pistola que tenía en la mano Solohov.

Rivers le sonrió un instante, antes de no hacerlo y mirarlo con toda la potencia de sus profundos ojos:

—El tipo al que se le ocurrió que intentarías salir en un bote salvavidas y no por tierra, agente especial de la CGIS Louis Rivers. ¡Suelta el arma ya!

Alexei miró detrás del agente, donde se encontraban unos botes amarrados a los costados, como si lo estuvieran esperando a él para bajar al agua, prender el motor y salir con destino incierto para la guardia costera.

Rápidamente tomó la decisión. Dejó de apuntar a Anthony Mills para disparar al agente. El sonido de la detonación pareció darse a la misma vez que el grito de dolor y un sonido agudo y metálico.

Anthony Mills había tomado también su decisión rápidamente y actuó con igual velocidad: Le mordió el brazo a Solohov con toda su fuerza y este gritó del dolor pero no sin antes haber disparado. Al instante, los dos hombres se enzarzaron en una pelea por hacerse con el poder del arma que, por la fuerza e insistencia de la mordida, Solohov había tirado al suelo.

Aunque el impacto de la bala en la pared detrás de él hasta arrancó una muy efímera chispa al metal, Rivers sintió dolor en su hombro y por eso, perdió la concentración en el objetivo. Lo cual no hizo Ríos pues apareció desde un recodo, detrás de las espaldas de Alexei y, después de hacer un ademán de decisión y con el arma al frente, fue en silencio hacia los contendientes que estaban en el piso, luchando por conseguir el arma para cada uno de ellos. No podía disparar, porque corría el riesgo de herir a Mills… miró un instante a Rivers pero vio que, al parecer, no tenía una herida de importancia. Volvió su vista a los dos hombres en el suelo, al parecer sin decidirse qué hacer.

Rivers dejaba salir un gemido de dolor, miró la mano con sangre que había llevado a su hombro y finalmente, vio su herida. Movió el músculo y se mordió la boca por el dolor. La sangre iba invadiendo cada vez más su ropa, pero no parecía ser de importancia (o más o menos eso fue lo que se susurró a sí mismo)... Si Anthony Mills no hubiera hecho su movimiento, pudo haber sido mucho peor… El sonido de otro disparo lo distrajo de sus pensamientos con un sobresalto en el cuerpo.

Miró al frente y se encontró, a unos metros, con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados de Ríos, su piel pálida. Por un instante, temió ver sangre expandiéndose en algún punto de su cuerpo, pero no: Lo que vio fue a Anthony Mills levantándose del suelo, con rastros de sangre en el cuerpo y rostro. Marcas de rociado. Rivers miró hacia abajo y ahí estaba Solohov, boqueando, mirando arriba sin mirar, llevándose una mano al pecho y moviendo lentamente las piernas. Muriendo.

El charco de sangre en el suelo estaba expandiendo muy rápidamente. Rivers corrió hacia el lugar y le dijo a Mills, que miraba al tipo como ido y aún con la pistola que usó para disparar en la mano de uno de sus brazos caídos, que se alejara del hombre. Prácticamente lo tuvo que arrastrar del lugar. Ríos había ido a por Solohov, llevó sus manos a su pecho (el impacto había sido un poco arriba del corazón, sangraba profusamente) y él, al concentrarse en Ríos, dejó de mirar a la nada y, extrañado, dijo:

—¿So… Sofía?

Ella simplemente le asintió. Pocos segundos después murió con los ojos abiertos. Rivers y Ríos se miraron, pero sin saber siquiera qué sentían cada uno en ese instante.

_XXXVII._

Los ojos de Solohov estaban cerrados, su piel muy pálida y azulada en la camilla de metal, en la morgue, frente a la atenta mirada de la doctora Kendra.

Borin y Rivers estaban ahí, mirando atentamente pero a la médica forense, que les decía:

—… Por lo que, aunque la bala era del calibre 22; sí logró salir del cuerpo por el pulmón, después de haber rozado una costilla y traspasado la arteria subclavia izquierda. Murió rápidamente de desangramiento.

No que no lo sospecharan, pero era información pertinente para armar bien el caso. Borin asintió mientras Rivers decía:

—Gracias, doc.

—¿Y tu herida? —le preguntó la doctora Kendra con verdadero interés, mientras hacía un ademán de cabeza hacia el hombro.

Él chasqueó con la boca y hasta movió un poco el hombro que se veía algo inflado debido la gasa por debajo de la camisa. No hizo ni una mueca de dolor. La pelirroja tomaba su celular con rapidez, contestando con un simple _"Borin"_ mientras Rivers le decía a la doctora:

—Sólo fue un rozón… una cicatriz más para mi colección. Y los sedantes siempre me han funcionado muy bien, dormí sin dolor en toda la noche.

—Me alegra oírlo —le replicó, sonriente.

—… Sí, en seguida vamos. —Borin colgó el celular y miró a Rivers—. Paulsson nos quiere arriba.

Miró a la doctora Kendra y se despidió de esa simple manera, empezando a caminar a la salida al instante. Rivers la siguió, extrañado:

—¿Nos?

—Eso fue lo que dijo.

—¿Para qué te querría… ¡hasta luego doc!... —Sin siquiera volver a verla, subió la mano y la movió en señal de despedida. Siguió hablando como si tal cosa— si ya acabaste con mi caso?

—Nuestro caso...

Él siguió diciendo como si no la hubiera oído, mientras Borin abría la puerta y salían:

—Sólo quedan los temas con los marshall y yo soy el abogado…

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Kendra dejó de oírlos. La mujer se quedó mirando al resquicio mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio, quitándose los guantes de las manos. Negó con cierta sonrisa medio divertida y misteriosa. Luego, cogió de cerca de su computadora un cuadro y fue hacia la pared con varias fotos de personas, la mayoría en uniformes. Lo colgó ceremoniosamente en el lugar que correspondía, casi iniciando la cuarta fila de arriba hacia abajo, con ayuda del clavo en el lugar (habían varios en toda la pared hasta el suelo) y, luego de mirar la imagen y asentir con respeto, se devolvió a su escritorio.

En la pared quedaría la imagen de Peter Lugoci en uniforme, con fotos pequeñas en las esquinas, de Alexei Solohov y Arthur Connelly.

_XXXVIII._

Esta vez, los dos estaban sentados en el sillón para tres de la oficina de Paulsson, mientras él, muy cómodamente, se había apoltronado en el individual y les decía:

—Según la división de crimen organizado de la policía; los Solohov, además de negar cualquier vínculo con Frunze, están consternados y con ganas de sangre por la muerte de Alexei y la perdida de las antigüedades que tenemos en nuestra bodega de evidencias. Sin embargo, dados la rapidez con que actuamos, Mills y Evelyn Lugoci están ya bajo la protección de los marshall. Por cierto, la señora Lugoci ha aceptado que usted sea su abogado después de que Ríos, muy amablemente, le habló del buen trato que logró con los marshall para la nueva vida del señor Mills.

Rivers sonrió victorioso y simplemente se susurró:

—Perfecto.

Borin veía a Paulsson, esperando que llegara al punto. Él la miró y le asintió, como diciéndole: "_voy a eso_".

—También fue perfecto, o casi perfecto, su desenvolvimiento en este caso. ¡Lo lograron resolver en menos de un día!

—Todo fue por darle justicia a Lugoci y su familia.

Borin miró algo sorprendida a Rivers; él le devolvió el gesto y medio le sonrió para decirle de esa manera que sabía que la había citado a ella.

—No nos fue tan mal… —dijo la pelirroja, viendo de nuevo a su jefe.

—Por eso, he decidido que ustedes sean el equipo de élite para los casos de asesinato. —dejó ir Paulsson, rápidamente.

Borin y Rivers se pusieron de acuerdo en mirar con algo parecido al horror al jefe y, cuando ya habían tomado aire para dar todas las objeciones del caso, Paulsson había subido las manos diciéndoles de ese modo: _"Silencio"_ y empezado a decir:

—Lo estuve pensando desde mucho antes: hacer los equipos más grandes para que los casos se resuelvan más rápido. Eso es lo mejor en muchos niveles. Además, Borin, que necesitas a un abogado, y Rivers es el primero de este lugar que pudo tener bajo control el aspecto legal de tu caso, lo cual en verdad que me ha sorprendido…

Los dos no pudieron quedarse en silencio mucho más:

—Mi equipo ha sido el equipo élite en asesinatos desde hace años, Paulsson, y he… hemos hecho un muy buen trabajo en ese tiempo.

—Jefe, con todo respeto, creo que cada equipo lo hace bien por separado, diciendo verdades sin miedo, somos de lo mejor que tiene esta oficina y no creo que necesitemos…

—¡Sí, sí, tienen razón! Pero ustedes óiganme a mí. La mayoría de los casos necesitan traslados, coordinación con la policía o agencias del lugar, dinero para la estadía… Eso ya retrasa y complica las cosas y si además sólo se cuenta con dos agentes: ¿cómo vamos a tomar el verdadero control de la situación? Eso hace que los casos duren varios días, eso nos hace parecer débiles, poco aptos y legítimos frente a las demás instituciones y agencias cuando lo somos. ¡Ustedes saben cómo es esto! Lo he visto por todos los lados, y creo eso es lo mejor para la CGIS.

—Víctor…

Paulsson la miró como diciéndole que esa estratagema no le iba a servir:

—Sólo haremos la prueba por los próximos tres meses. Ahora, quiero que vayan abajo y se decidan cómo van a hacer para unir sus cubículos —se puso en pie y los vio con su mejor mirada de _"soy el jefe"_— y el informe para final de semana… al menos que se nos presente un caso de homicidio…

—Pero…

—Jefe…

—Pueden retirarse —terminó la conversación tajantemente.

Rivers y Borin se miraron de soslayo y luego dirigieron su vista hacia el lado opuesto, mientras se ponían en pie e iniciaban su camino de salida.

El teléfono de la pelirroja fue atendido rápidamente por la agente, que leyó el mensaje mientras Rivers abría la puerta y, con una caballerosidad inconsciente, esperaba que ella saliera de primero.

Antes de salir, el jefe les aclaró:

—Los dos están a cargo del equipo… —los miró con una amenaza velada— No lo arruinen.

Lo dos lo miraron, entre enojados e indignados. Como si no creyeran aún esa imposición, o que él pensara que ellos lo podrían "arruinar".

Salieron mientras ella decía:

—O`Connor ya tiene lista la información.

—¿Por qué sólo te hablan a ti? ¡También tienen mi número...!

—Has tú el análisis, Rivers.

Sus voces se perdieron después de que se cerrara la puerta por inercia detrás de ellos.

Paulsson deseó, mientras miraba su cuadro de un lugar pacífico para relajarse, no haber cometido un error. Los dos eran de los mejores equipos que tenía pero, también, de los más testarudos…

_XXXIX._

—Me encantaría que ustedes entendieran lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir esta información.

—Haré que eso no es ligeramente insultante y te diré que ya de por si, que la tengas, me impresiona —le dijo Rivers.

—Gracias, jefe. La verdad es que yo también estoy un poco sorprendido, porque entrar a la CIA no es como que la cosa más fácil del mundo y logré hacer que sus defensas se dispersaran entre las señales de…

Borin le dio una ligera calleja a O`Connor mientras exigía:

—Al punto.

—Sí, que el almuerzo no durará por siempre —insistió Omagi, mirando de soslayo a la entrada.

O`Connor se sonrió algo sonrojado y luego abrió varias ventanas al hilo con el mouse.

Los cuatro se encontraban en el laboratorio de los criminalistas, totalmente solos. Omagi sentado a la par del rubio y frente a su escritorio con tres monitores. Rivers y Borin detrás de ellos, esperando. Aunque desde los ventanales a un lado, llegaba al lugar la luz de un día inusualmente despejado y soleado, el ambiente en entre ellos estaba cargado con una incierta tensión.

—Como pueden ver, Diana Ríos no es el nombre verdadero de… Diana. Ha tenido tantos alias, que no he podido rastrear su verdadera identidad. A lo largo de sus misiones, la gran mayoría de espionaje e infiltración, se ha hecho pasar por colombiana, haitiana, mexicana, brasileña, italiana… trabajó desde los diecisiete para la DEA…

—Desde los diecisiete… —susurró Rivers, como si intentara poder procesarlo.

—Sí, inició como informante —le respondió Omagi.

La pelirroja le asintió levemente a su compañero, y volvió a centrar su atención en O`Connor:

—Dijiste que no pudiste rastrear su verdadera identidad, pero si lograste rastrear hasta sus diecisiete… —la pregunta de Borin era implícita.

—Se hacía llamar Ester Cordero, pero según los reportes, la CIA sabe que no era su nombre real. Intenté ir más adentro pero la CIA estuvo a punto de dar conmigo, por lo que tuve que salirme.

—¿Qué más tienes? —insistió Borin.

—Trabajó con la DEA por siete años, entre esos el entrenamiento de dos que inició en los dieciocho después de terminar la secundaria con honores. Entre esos años, fue la que trabajó en el caso Solohov y la que logró, junto a demasiados otros agentes, llevar a prisión a muchos de la magia rusa newyorkina, entre esos al viejo Solohov, el anterior cabecilla. Poco después de eso, trabajó por más de cinco años con la CIA. En sus doce años como profesional, ha estado en por lo menos veinte misiones, la gran mayoría de espionaje o encubierta. Pero poco después de cumplir sus treinta años, decidió hacer un cambio en su vida. Asentarse, preocuparse por los novios de su hermana, dejarse engordar por su madre y volver a usar el nombre que tuvo al nacer: Diana Ríos.

Todos habían estado viendo a la agente mientras hablaba concentrada, yendo hacia ellos desde mitad de camino entre la entrada y el escritorio de O`Connor, con una bolsa en las manos (al parecer, más pastelitos) y un tono en la voz, como si en verdad hablara de otra persona que no era ella. Al final, se había posicionado a la par de Rivers y ellos no podían verla, tal vez por vergüenza, mientras Ríos miraba las fotos de diferentes identidades falsas. En todas, era el rostro de ella, pero con diferentes peinados, ropas, maquillaje y lenguajes corporales…

Ella volvió a romper el silencio, simulando estar hasta divertida:

—Pudieron haberme preguntado. La mayoría es clasificado, pero puedo decirles una que otra anécdota o imagen general de —empezó indicar algunas de las fotos que coronaban los resúmenes de los casos— Lucille Le Fleur o Geovanna Liotta o María José Cardoso… Pero creo que sólo tienen que saber que ustedes tienen a la Tití.

Todos la pudieron volver a ver, extrañados más que apenados, pero ella sólo miró un instante a Rivers, le asintió y empezó a hablar, más fuerte y decidida tal vez:

—Mi mamá siempre cuenta que cuando era niña, apenas empecé a caminar y ya quería escalar. Dice que no me podía dejar de vigilar por cinco segundos, que me volvía a ver y ya estaba subida en una silla, los árboles, el techo… y por eso, desde esos tiempos, me llama Tití, ya saben, por el mono Tití. —Aunque les dio unos instantes, para que ellos le preguntaran o se burlaran o le dijeran algo, nadie lo hizo, por lo que continuó con su historia—: El punto es que desde niña, ella siempre me decía: "allá afuera, puedes ser Lucille, Geovanna o María José, pero aquí adentro, en casa, eres Tití y siempre serás Tití"… Pues eso —Ríos cogió un bocadillo y dejó la bolsa en el escritorio de O`Connor—. No se preocupen por esas cosas, aquí ustedes tienen a Tití, ¿ok? —Como ninguno le dijo algo, insistió— ¿Ok?

Rivers se acercó casi imperceptiblemente a ella, e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír:

—¿Eso quiere decir que te puedo llamar Tití?

Ríos le sonrió a Rivers, pero en su mirada había una velada amenaza.

—Prefiero que no, por más que seas mi jefe.

Él le asintió y pareció que le quiso decir algo más, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ríos le hizo un ademán con la mano, como diciéndole: _"Luego hablaremos"._

Hubo un silencio, en que Omagi y O`Connor hacían lo posible por no ver a Ríos, Rivers miraba a Borin como esperando su reacción para saber si debía proteger o no a su novata y ésa, con los brazos cruzados, inspeccionaba a la morena. Finalmente, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste de donde conocías tanto de la mafia rusa?

—Es clasificado, y no creí que sería importante. Me aseguré de no tener contacto directo con personas que me conocieran de esa misión en concreto, y lo logré.

Rivers la miró diciéndole que él sabía que no era así, pero ella le contestó con un mohín terco, que daba a entender que eso estaba terminado. Alexei estaba muerto…

Aún mirándolo a él, empezó a decir:

—Los Marshall custodian a Evelyn Lugoci y Mills, y son ustedes dos —indicó con la cabeza a Borin y Rivers— los agentes que se dan la cara por el caso.

Borin había seguido mirando a Ríos pero, finalmente, pareció darse por satisfecha cuando se volvió un poco a Omagi para hacerlo partícipe de la conversación (este se irguió un poco en la silla) y empezó a decir:

—Eso me recuerda… Ríos, Omagi: Desde ahora en adelante, seremos los cuatro un equipo, con O`Connor como nuestro criminalista y Rivers y yo a la cabeza.

Mientras los otros cuatro se ponían a discutir a la vez, sobre lo poco que les parecía esa nueva idea del jefe y qué podían hacer dado que lo tenían que llevar a cabo, O`Connor miró la pantalla y se dijo en voz baja:

—¿Por qué una niña necesitaría una fachada?

**FIN del "Piloto"**

**OoOoO**

Pues eso fue. ¡Espero les haya gustado!

Solo decir que estoy muy orgullosa de este proyecto, porque inició como todo un reto: hacer un escrito como de un capítulo de una serie, ¡Y lo logré! (Sé que tiene sus errores, pero aún así estoy feliz, muy feliz con él!)

También quiero dar las gracias a sara_f_black, por apoyarme en esta tontera desde el inicio, que le salí con que quería escribir un capítulo de la cgis cuando ni había visto el capítulo 7x18 donde salen Borin y Omagi… ¡Y por el beteo!

También muchas gracias a aglaiacallia por leer todas las veces que subo algo, entre eso, por supuesto, la cgis (y porque sé que puede ser la única de venir a comentar esta historia) y a castia_de_fics y lorelai_ncis por leerla y seguirla y quererlos un poco como yo los quiero.

Puede que parezca que hago mucha alharaca, pero es que no saben lo feliz que estoy con este proyecto simplemente, por el apoyo de ellas.

Y ya, para terminar con esto, decir que quiero seguir con este proyecto. Haré una temporada de 6 capítulos! Espero me acompañen!

Chau!


End file.
